Pupaphilia
by pepper-swords
Summary: Dediara refuses to accept the death of the man he loves, so brings him back. The story of their changing relationship featuring: puppets, some puppetsex, fights, sadomasochism, blood and cuteness. Rated M for adult/slightly fetish themes. REWRITTEN END!
1. Beautiful Loser

**Story: Pupaphilia: Beautiful Loser**

**Author: Englicana**

**Source: Naruto**

**Pairing: Sasori x Deidara**

**Warning: YAOI. Boy x Boy. Don't like, don't read. **

**Rating: M for later sex and probably other stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The plot of the fic and any character deviations in my odd little naruverse do belong to me though. **

**A/N 1: This will be OOC and AU. Obviously. For there to be yaoi there has to be OOC. For Sasori to be alive there has to be AU. I've just taken a bit of liberty with OOC and AU ness... Also, I'm not anywhere near up-to-date with the anime or manga so there will be inconsistencies with the plot. For instance... I haven't the foggiest how Deidara gets new arms but I'm pretty sure he does due to photobucket and spoilers. I'm writing this in the dark and doing it my way XD. Therefore, this is set in my own Naruverse! Huzzah! That way everything can happen how I want it, and you get a little insight into my... odd little mind. ^_^. Enjoy! **

**A/N 2: The story title comes ****what I've decided should be the name for a fetish for puppets. I couldn't find the existence of any name for such a fetish so took the latin for doll (pupa) and added philia. If pupaphobia can exist then so can pupaphilia! **

**The chapter title is a William Control song. Seeing as I was listening to him when I started writing 3. Sasori may have lost, but he's still pretty ^_^.**

Beautiful Loser

"Danna!"

"Danna un!

The blond rushed through what was left of the cave searching for his danna's body, hoping the Konoha shinobi were wrong. Hoping his danna had tricked them, fooled them into thinking he was dead while he actually escaped. It was a slim hope, but he clung to it nonetheless. Desperately he jumps through the fallen rocks and broken puppets until...

He stopped and his heart cracked.

Not one but two bodies. One, an empty shell, the other a crumbled heap, blood dripping out of it's core.

His master _had_ tried to trick them but failed.

"Danna..." Deidara held back tears, jaw clenched tightly.

His danna.

His partner.

His love.

Gone?

There had to be something..._anything_... that could bring his master back. He searched the bodies. He searched the ground. Nothing. And no trace of his ring.

Deidara frowned. Who would've taken his love's ring?

That was when he sensed them.

_Damnit! How did I not notice before!_

He span round to see Tobi and Zetsu watching him. Tobi was holding Sasori's ring.

"Teme..."

He launched himself into an argument. After less than a minute of pointless shouting with Tobi Deidara gave up. He jumped at him, stole the ring with his teeth and sped off. (1)

_Finally! I have the ring! Now I need my own..._

The blond probably should have searched for his own ring and arm first but all he could think about was reaching Sasori.

He'd hadn't even waited to see if his suicide clone had worked.

xxxxxxx

"Shit"  
Deidara groaned. Upon his arrival back at the base he had tossed his arm onto the desk in his and Sasori's room and collapsed in a mixture of emotions on the chair.

"ShitShitShit! Un!"

_How the hell am I supposed to fix my arms! Two in the space of a few days! Shit!_

Deidara's anger faded.

…_and danna..._

He shook his head. Once he had his arms back he could go and retrieve Sasori's body. Then he could do something... hopefully...

He sighed as he trudged his way down to Sasori's workshop, careful not to trip in the dark as he had no arms to brace himself. _He must have some bodies he hasn't converted yet... If I can steal an arm and a... bit... I can sew with my teeth. It'll do. I can fix it properly later. _

He hadn't quite worked it all out yet but figured trial and error would work fine.

He broke into the storage 'closet' and gaped.

_WHAT THE HELL? That's...ew un!_

It turns out that Sasori's closet was more of a giant storage room... and it certainly did have a body with usable arms. Several of them. Several bodies, all separated into usable parts and neatly stored and marked.

_Right... um... I'll ignore that for now, un..._ He grimaced._ I need a nice arm..._

He scanned the shelves until he found a suitable pair. A pair similar to his own. He picked them up by their wrapping and moved to Sasori's work table, kicking the closet door shut.

With a blade between his teeth he set to work at cutting the arms to the right length. One to attach to his shoulder, the other to go between his stump and his recovered arm. Thankfully, the arms had been drained of blood, which meant they were clean, usable and the whole thing wouldn't result in him have a face full of blood.

Next he managed to, after several minutes, thread a needle with his teeth and tongue and began to sew one of the arms onto the stump left after Kakashi's attack. It took him a long time but was actually surprisingly easy once he got the hang on bending and using his teeth and tongue in such a way(2)...and got over the irritating pricks as he threaded the needle through his un-anaesthetised skin again and again.

Once he'd got that arm on he started clenching and unclenching his fists, moving the joint and generally getting his blood flowing the nerves firing. When satisfied, he started on the other, this time with the use of his new hand.

xxxxxxx

Deidara braced himself as he reached the cave again. He didn't want to have to see his master's deceased body again but he had to come back and claim it before the place was destroyed to remove evidence. It wasn't for a purely emotional reason; if there was a way to bring him back Sasori would be pissed if he didn't have that body. That, and Deidara would probably need the core to do any kind of resurrection.

Resurrect Sasori.

That was the only reason why Deidara hadn't broken down. He believed there was a way to bring the puppet master back. There had to be. He had no real purpose if there wasn't. Sasori had made him feel at home with Akatsuki, even though they constantly argued over art, and the blond certainly wasn't going to work with anyone else.

He pulled the deactivated trap off of Sasori's body pinned to the wall, catching the puppet form as it fell. He placed it gently on the cart he'd brought and checked everything was intact. Perfect. Barely even a scratch. Master would be pleased.

Then he moved to the other body. The one with the core. And the swords. And the blood... and the eyes.

The ex-Iwagakure ninja didn't know if he could bare to look into the eyes again. Open and staring. Sasori had always had emotionless eyes, and very often looked spine-tinglingly creepy, but they never looked lifeless. Not like this.

Gulping as he disentangled his love's lifeless puppet form from his 'mother and father', he pushed the opposing puppets out of the way, clueless as to who they were meant to be. He then used directed small bombs to break the sword so only the parts inside the core were left, with a bit to pull them out with when he was ready. It would also make the body easier to add to the cart.

Taking one last look around, he gathered up his puppet master's last form and belongings and adding them to the cart. Resolutely not looking into his eyes.

He covered the cart with the black cloth before jumping on to the back of his giant clay spider which dragged it back to the base.

xxxxxxx

"Deidara"

The blond froze. What the hell did _he_ want?

"What, un?"

"Pein-sama wants to see you." (3)

_Damnit. This'll be about our complete and utter failure_.

"Right, un."

The black haired boy looked at the cart, Deidara had literally just got back to the base.

"Is that him?"

Deidara looked down and swallowed, sudden emotions bringing a lump to his throat.

"...yeah"

The Uchiha nodded, still looking at the cloth.  
"What do you intend to do with him?"

_Damnit! Stop saying him! It's not him! He's coming back! I was doing so well at ignoring it all! Those are just his bodies...! Not himself! They're 'it's! Not 'him's!_ Deidara was feverishly struggling to contain himself, the constant reminder of his loss was weakening his resolve to leave thinking about it till later. He couldn't handle having to think about the loss of his danna. If everyone started acting like he was gone... Deidara would lose himself. He had to bring him back soon. But he still had no idea how... He had didn't even know where to start.

Itachi blinked, was the blond ever going to reply? He seemed lost in thought. The raven haired man decided not to wait, the other clearly needed time and, rather than being understanding, he had his own things to be getting on with. Such as recovering certain possessions from an annoying theiving fish man...(4)

When Deidara snapped out of his thoughts he realised he'd managed to walk to Sasori's workshop again... and had no idea what had happened with Itachi.

"Ah...un"

_I guess I better get this over with quickly, then go to Pein._

The blond entered, somehow dragging the cart down the stairs that led to the basement-like workshop without killing himself in the process. Quite a feat, considering he was an armless wreck and the cart was pretty heavy.

Deidara stared at the sheet.

"I... un. I'll come back and... later... I'll... un"

He couldn't deal with uncovering the bodies and storing them right now. They'd be safe enough as they were, and he wouldn't be long, although he wanted to do something about the core very soon. Leaving it with metal poking through it couldn't be a good idea. But Pein was waiting and he didn't want to suffer the repurcussions for being late, so he headed on out.

Pausing at the door of the work shop he looked back before rushing to their leader.

_Goodbye for now Sasori-danna. _

**A/N 3: So! That's that! Chapter 1! Um... kinda dramatic in an...emo-kun way. Ish. =/. but that's all good! **

**Reviews, messages and faves/alerts make me write faster! Seriously. I need reminders of I'll get caught up doing something else!**

**As for where the story is going... I know how he's going to bring Sasori-sexy-sama back, but after that I'm clueless. But I daydream about them far too much as it is so something will come to me soon! ^_^**

**I've been wanting to write a Sasori x Deidara for the past week or two. It needed to be done. My way. XD. There aren't enough long SxD fics! **

**Speaking of pairings lacking good fics... I might have to write a Kankuro x Gaara soon. (No! Stop me! This is the kind of distraction I don't need!)  
*wave***

**Bye for now!**

**(1) The little bit you see of Tobi after Sasori's... ahem... IT'S NOT TRUE. I DENY IT! Anyway. After that... that's the only bit I've seen of him at the time of writing. And I've seen very little of Zetsu either. So... you can understand why the dialogue was skipped. That... and I don't think I would have written it even if I did know anything about them. **

**(2) I realise it isn't possible to sew your own arms on.. with your teeth. Or to have a dead arm newly sewn on work straight away like Dei's. BUT I DON'T CARE! ¬¬. He did it! Okay! Don't argue! It's my Naruverse, damnit! *****dramatic tears*******

**(3) I have never met Pein. XD I know his name and that's it. I don't even know what he looks like. What I know comes from other fics. Aren't I good? ^_^**

**(4) …Yeah... Itachi and Kisame **_**might**_** be coming into this at points. *nod* and, if they do, Kisame WILL be referred to as fish boy and the like. **


	2. Supernova

**Warning for the entire story, not just this chapter: Um... sex with... wooden things. I should've put that at the start. Seeing as it will be a bit of a recurring theme and whatnot...**

**Here's chapter two! The title comes from a Liz Phair song which, again, I was listening to at the time. Because, according to a quiz, I AM her. *nod* Bet ya didn't know that!**

**Note: Deidara's emotions are the supernova. See! I can make random songs relate!**

Supernova

"Nngh" Deidara groaned as he collapsed on the bed, defeated.

Pein had given him a verbal castration about their failure. Deidara had kept strong though, he just bore with it without breaking, even with the frequent mentions of his master. Speaking of which, he'd managed to sort out the bodies once Pein had let him go. There's something about an extreme verbal lashing that makes you detached enough to be able to deal with your love's bodies without thinking too much.

The 'meeting', however, hadn't been a total bummer, he'd been given a new mission... one that could work to his advantage. He'd been ordered, alone, to locate and infiltrate Orochimaru's base to claim some kind of important scroll. The blond hadn't paid that much attention, plus the name of the scroll was written down, because all he could think about was something some nin had mentioned once... just before he had his head blown off. He was from the sound and had taken to pleading for one of his fellows to use a certain item the creepy snake had... one that could bring him back to life. Deidara had completely forgotten about it until now, because a) at the time there was no way he would be stupid enough to enter the ex-Akatsuki's base just to see if the item even existed, b) he was busy and c) the plea seemed like a pointless ramble as Sasori disposed of the others while Dei completed his art on the nin.

_Something that could bring the dead back... _it had to be a justu, a forbidden one with a high cost, no doubt, but it might just be one of the snake's many scrolls. The mission was perfect, while he was finding the scroll for Pein he could search for the possibility of the other.

_Ha... who knew I'd actually be __**greatful**__ for a punishment mission..._

It was practically a suicide mission... but there _was_ a chance he'd be able to succeed, which was another reason why he'd been given it. Pein wasn't one to just waste valuable members. (1)

Deidara yawned, taking him by surprise, _Woah, I didn't realise I was that tired!_ _Better get some sleep, un, before tomorrow..._

He was to head out in the morning, thinking of a plan on the way. Luckily for him, Akatsuki had managed to retrieve a map of Orochimaru's current base but it was due to move again in a few days.

Deidara had to move fast in order to get there and acquire the scrolls before everything was cleared out.

The blond struggled to keep his mind off the empty bed next to his as he snuggled down for the night. If he didn't sleep well then he'd move slower tomorrow, it would taken longer to get there, get the scrolls and therefore longer till he got his danna back! This was his chance!

_Danna..._

Tears were threatening to spill over onto his pillow. _No! Damnit! Stop thinking!_ He tried to force himself to listen to his brain and not think... or at least think of something else but he just couldn't. Now that he was lacking any kind of distraction his walls cracked and a flood poured out. _...danna..._

The tears kept coming, more and more as he remembered everything about the man he loved. The man he admired, was paired with, lived with and argued over everything with. A small pained laugh escaped his lips before his heart cracked further and he remember all the things they would argue over; who slept where when they were travelling, who had to cook, how long the blond had made the scorpion wait, how Deidara got in the way of their stealth tactics _again_, and, of course, whose art was better. Naturally, Sasori won every argument.... generally by some kind of attack on Deidara (when it was something trivial and the younger was just being stubborn because he enjoyed it) or the blond storming off in a huff (when it was something important to the blond or when Sasori refused to react and participant in any kind of debate).

Eventually the crying sapped the last of his energy and he drifted into a sleep... but even his dreams couldn't provide a safe haven away from his misery.

xxxxxxx

"_Danna...!"_

"_Danna! Un!"_

_The puppet master's fingers slid teasingly over the blond's exposed chest, moving further and further down...  
It felt good, so good. Deidara had never cared that Sasori's puppet body had no feeling when it came to touching others. He still wanted that wooden body (2) all over him... he even wanted it inside him. The only thing he didn't like was that he wouldn't be able to pleasure his master in return. But that meant nothing as long as he could have his danna by his side. _

"_Deidara..."_

"_nnn...Danna..." As the crimson haired man's hands reached their destination Deidara was in heaven. The fingers that so masterfully guided puppets were now filling the ex-Iwagakure nin with intense pleasure._

"_Deidara..." The blond responded with a moan._

"_Deidara...!"_

"_Danna?" His master didn't sound... like someone with their lover should do. In fact... he sounded panicked..._

"_Deidara!"_

"_Danna?!?!"_

_Why was everything going dark?_

_Why was his danna suddenly so far away, slipping from him?_

_The bed had disappeared and was replaced with cold hard ground._

_Why were rocks surrounding them? Dust filling the air?_

_And.... what were those logs, strewn all over the place?_

_Deidara knelt to take a closer look. oh... it's a wooden arm... that's odd. Unn... Why is that here?_

"_Deidara!" Behind him. _

_He span round. _

"_Danna?"_

"_Deidara!" Behind him again. _

_He span again. _

"_Danna?!"_

"_Deidara!" Again and again. _

"_Danna?!?!?!"_

_The world was spinning. _

"_What?! What's happening?! Danna?!?!" _

_Was it some kind of eye technique?_

_Deidara felt like he was missing something. Something vital. It was slipping away and he couldn't let it.  
He needed to get it back...  
"Danna?"_

_He turned. _

_And there it was. What he'd been looking for.  
His danna. Wide eyed, core dripping blood, and reaching towards him. _

_Deidara freaked.  
"DANNA?!"_

"_What? How?!!? Danna!" He step towards him but was too late. _

_His danna fell. _

_Through the ground. _

_Disappearing... __**forever**__. _

"_DANNA!!!"_

Deidara shot up, screaming and in a cold sweat with tears streaming down his face again.

"Danna..." he choked, shaking from the force of his emotions.

He curled up, head on his knees, refusing to look at the world.

Taking deep breaths he tried to calm himself, slowly accepting everything and remembering what he needed to do. _I'm getting him back. And today is the first step. Calm down. He's not... gone. Not for-...forever. Un! He's coming BACK!_

He jumped off his bed in frustration at his loss of control. This is exactly why they argued about him getting in the way so much! Deidara tended to get bored or frustrated with a lack of action and started blowing shit up.

He grabbed his clothes and hurried to put them on. He was twitchy, wanting to get on his way as soon as possible and closer to his danna. Shoving some things that may or may not end up being useful in a bag, he rushed out of his room, out of the base and on his way towards Orochimaru... Where the key to reviving his danna might lie.

**(1) Or so I assume... =/ Shhhh! I still haven't met him, kay!**

**(2) It's wood for the sake of the plot line. ^_^**

**A/N: Sorry! No real yaoi... but a really spazzed-up dream XD Danna's not back yet... he will be soon-ish! I promise! But... the plot required him to be dead a bit longer. He doesn't mind. Honest! He gets to watch his blond pet run about like an emotional train-wreck-causing maniac! All good!**

**Also, REVIEW! I don't say it to get attention or whatever... it just makes me write faster (so it's kinda for your benefit rather than mine =/ Although I suppose by writing dei x sas it means it doesn't build up inside me and hopefully I wont pop. Or start writing it in an exam...). More replies = more pressure = more updates. No reviews = no reminder = me doing god knows what rather than writing. Anything will do! Even if it's "OI, YOU! GET YOUR FAGASS IN GEAR AND WRITE ME SOME YAOI, BITCH!"**

**Actually...**

**That'd be a pretty awesome review. **

**^_^**

**On another note... I wrote a bit of this while I was at work... and left it there... XD so there's a bit of Dei x Sas somewhere on the floor of WH Smiths. Yay!  
**

**A/N2: Anyone interested in beta-ing for me (you'd also get the job of bugging me to write and such)? I don't actually have any naruto-liking friends... *sniff*. Therefore there's no one to check i'm using naur-terms properly *nod***

**A/N3: It sickens me to say it but... if you wish... ****/englicana**** follow me. I like to rant about the progress of my fanfics on there, amongst other things... so it's mildly entertaining.**


	3. Skin Vision

**Remember how I mentioned that I left some of chapter 2 on the floor of WH Smiths? Well, guess what I found two days later...XD**

**The majority of this chapter was written during a free and a philosophy and ethics lesson. The puppet-penis-chakra idea also came to me during the latter. ^_^ **

**Reason for this chapter's title: I love IAMX, went to another gig recently (*wiggle* IAMX are amazing live) and Skin Vision is one of my favourite songs. Plus it has sex, so it kinda makes sense. **

**Grr... it annoys me how this looks better in open office than on ff. =/. **

Skin Vision

He resisted the urge to itch his palms as he flew, frustrated that it would be a few more days before he would have some relief. Who knew regrowing mouths in your hands would be such an... irritation? It was like growing wisdom teeth but a whole mouthful of them all in a few days…and on your hands, of course. (1)

It was a long way to travel but his giant clay bird made it much easier. He could pass over land and villages with ease, stopping once for food an water. '_Threatening small village people is always such fun... the looks on their faces when I blow their sons apart...'_

Deidara yawned. He had so far avoided sleep, a wish to get there as fast as possible combined with a fear of repeating that dream, however, upon waking that morning he had felt as if he hadn't even gone to sleep, so he was rather exhausted.

_'I guess being tired wont help, un... better rest.' _

The bird dipped and landed; Deidara had only modified the clay animal to fly back to the base if Deidara were ever unconscious on it, so landing now was his only option.

Forcing a miniature cave inside of a giant tree via a carefully controlled bomb, he created a relatively safe temporary home. Lining the floor of the hole with his coat, he settled down and closed his eyes.

xxxxxxx

"_Danna..." he wrapped his arms around the red head's waist from behind as he surveyed the other man work. _

"_I'm busy" The scorpion attempted to dismiss Deidara's approach while continuing in his creation of another human battle puppet.  
"But danna..." The blond whined, wriggling his hips so they rubbed against Sasori, luxuriating in the friction. "...I want you!" His grip tightened on the other's waist possessively. _

_The puppet master sighed, giving in to the wriggling bomber easily, probably due to not wanting to face the other's incessant moaning if he didn't.  
Deidara grinned, suppressing a happy squeal as he thought he was finally bringing the other around to his point of view, and pulled his master to the workbench currently covered in various types of fabric (After all, Sasori didn't want __**naked**_ _puppets)._

_The bomber lay down on the bench, pulling the other on top of his eager form. The blond was already standing to attention just from the thought of his danna inside him. He reached up to slip the coat from Sasori's shoulders, exposing his chest and core. Deidara then began removing the rest of his love's clothes and pressed his lips against the cold hard ones of the man above him.  
The ex-suna ninja's face remained as passive as ever as he revealed the wood that formed his sex organ._

_Deidara quickly rid himself of his own clothing and shivered with anticipation as he looked into the eyes of the dominating man above him.  
He gasped in pain as Sasori wasted no time in penetrating the boy writhing beneath him. '_Nng! Damn you danna, just because YOU can't feel pain...'(2) _Deidara groaned and made a mental note to bring lube next time_.

_There was something oddly arousing about the puppet master's impassive face as he found the younger man's pleasure spot and rhythmically pounded it. _

_The blond moaned loudly, "D-danna! Harder!" The older man obeyed and thrust harder and faster into the eager bomber, his wooden cock now slicked with blood from the tear his rough entrance had caused. _

_The feel of the scorpion penetrating deep into him, eliciting desire and pleasure throughout his body, and the calm controlling look of his danna's face (which he found dangerously seductive) soon threw him over the edge. _

_Crying out his master's name loudly and clenching his fists in the red hair above him, Deidara reached completion... _

_..._and woke up.

Jolting upright and smacking his head on the top of the hole, Deidara realised his situation.

"Ahh! What the fuck!" He was very aware of the stickiness in his pants. "Damn dream, un!"

Glaring at nothing in particular, he climbed out of the hole and looked around for a source of water. '_Eurgh... a puddle? That's it?'_ He shuddered and cursed his luck but moved quickly towards it regardless; he needed to clean his mess up and get back on his way to his love right away. '_Nngh, danna... this is your fault... un... I miss you...'_

After the removal of the resulting product of his dreams he jumped on his bird again and picked up a fast pace. '_How long was I asleep? Damnit, un! I can't lose any more time!'_

xxxxxxx

Deidara finally arrived after a thankfully uneventful journey, landing far enough away from the base to avoid detection and walking closer. He had already been told where the entrance was and given a map, so getting in should be easy. Doing it quietly, on the other hand, might not be so easy... Deidara's art isn't exactly _subtle_...

He would have to come up with a good plan, '_Damn. Danna's usually the one who plans...'_ He sighed.

_'Un, better get started...'_

**So... short dreamy puppet sex... Opinion? Obviously not on actual sex with puppets but on this chapter?**

**Also, I just couldn't resist finishing his dream that way... **

**(1) In my world you can grow the hands on your mouths back easily. Especially when they are vital for yaoi. **

**(2) Just to buck my trend, in his dream the non-italics part is his thoughts. Pfft. Stupid font formatting. ¬¬ **

**Formatting update:** **Because of the confusion caused by myself and suffered by myself due to having to have thoughts in the dream... thoughts will still be in **_**italics**_ **but will now be surrounded by '', as shown in this chapter. I don't know if it will work better but it's worth a try!**

**Beta update:** **Thank you for the offer Paradoxismminant, I'll probably take you up on it one day, but for the moment I've realised I'm too impatient to wait for someone to beta it. XD I either ask someone who is on MSN at the time or I just send it off as it is. SO! Everyone: Message or review with any issues and shizz that needs changing. Yayyy. **

**Some review replies: **

**saso15: No! Not the kitty! I'm writing! Lots of writing!**

**Black55widow: Yes! Deidara + Whip + Me = Huzzah! I know it sounds ridiculous, sad and self-promoting but... if you add me on twitter (englicana) you'll get all kinds of interesting updates on a) my idiocy, b) Pupaphilia and c) whatever the hell else I feel like writing there. Recent updates include: "englicana has created the perfect system for a wooden erection", "I have succeeded in reading Liquid Paraffin as Ulquiorra Schiffer", "Sex dream or raise the dead? What a dilemma" and "due to an accident of saving... chapter 3 is currently saved as ". See, don't you just want to stalk me? **


	4. The Heart of Fire

**Important note:**** Unfortunately, due to very important exams (second year of A level), this – along with my other stories – will be going on part-hiatus until at least the end of June. You may get the occasional update because I can't be revising ALL the time (plus I'm an easily distracted and lazy git) but they wont be anywhere near as often as they have been. If I don't post again by the end of June/beginning of July message me to get me writing again. **

**Reason behind the chapter title: The Heart of Fire is an InnerPartySystem song. They are beyond awesome. I thought ****parts**** of the lyrics related to Deidara... but definitely not all. I really struggled to find a suitable title for this chapter but I'm satisfied with this. **

**Note: Amegakure: "Village Hidden in Rain"**

**Sunagakure: "Village Hidden in the Sand" **

**Otogakure: "Village Hidden in Sound" **

**Igawakure: "Village Hidden Among the Rocks" **

The Heart of Fire

The young man grinned as the silver haired medical nin sped past him, straight towards the ball of fire. '_Heh, I guess there really isn't that many of them, un...'_ After a few hours of careful planning and analysis of the information he had been provided with Deidara had come up with, what he hoped would be, a plan with a reasonable chance of success. He raised his fingers and whispered his favourite word.

***BANG***

It was as simple as a plan could get. Create a large distraction, act while they were unprepared and then run away. His art was _perfect_ for it. Knowing that there were only 3 nin inside the base meant that, with several strategically placed bombs serving as a distraction, at least one of the nin would have to leave the base to check it out. The streak of silver would suggest that that job had been handed to Kabuto. Deidara was also pretty good at sneaking around when he put his mind to it, so creeping his way into the base and towards the scroll room wouldn't be too hard. Hopefully the store wouldn't be guarded either because a) although his distraction was just that, no one would risk the chance of it actually being an attack so someone would definitely be sent to check it out, therefore that would be one man out of the equation for a bit, b) he had been told that Sasuke was a bastard who probably wouldn't get involved unless provoked, so Deidara seriously doubted that he'd be guarding the room and c) everyone knew the Konoha ninja were after Sasuke and Orochimaru was a target in himself, so why would anyone suspect that the infiltrator would be after a _scroll_?

If all went to plan the blond would be able to get into the scroll room unnoticed, find and grab the right one and then get the hell out of there unscathed. He knew his distraction would only last so long but he figured it would be enough time to complete the first parts and, even if someone did find him on his way out, he could use one of his birds to quickly get away. Plus, he had his speciality as backup.

xxxxxxx

_'Un. I'm in. So far my plan is working!' _He grinned triumphantly. _'Wait! I shouldn't be so shocked at that...'_ He frowned at his accidental self-deprecation. _'Damn. Danna's insults must be getting to me...'_

Shaking his head, he checked the map again._ 'Ooh. I'm nearly there, un'. _Turning the corner he found the door he was looking for. Slipping inside and closing the door silently, he scanned the room and groaned in dismay. _'How can he have so many?!?! And how the hell are they organised?!?!'_. Frustration coursed through Deidara's veins, he wasn't exactly known for his sense of organisation and patience._ 'Unnn! Even if I did have the patience for this, I don't have the __**time! **__There has to be some kind of system!'_ The bomber groaned again as he set the last of his bombs off. Now that his distraction was over he would have to hurry or he would be definitely be found. He just _couldn't_ fail.  
Starting from his right he scanned the titles on each of the many shelves, realising it was something he should have done before he started his internal rant. _'Hn? The shelves are titled with village names? Wha- Ah! Where he took them from! Of course! But... I thought he __**created**__ this one?'_ Deidara's face contorted into a confused frown as he tried to work out where on earth the scroll might be.

_'Crap. I suck at this. But I can't search each shelf!'_

**'You're an idiot'**

Deidara blinked at the voice. Well wasn't that just funkydory. Deidara was even being insulted by Sasori _in his head_. This wasn't the time or place to be having a mental breakdown.

**'Always missing the obvious...'**  
The ex-Sunagakure ninja's belittling words, spoken after Deidara failed another complex training exercise, flickered in his mind.

"The obvious?"

Deidara looked at the first shelf again.  
"Something obvious... obvious..." He muttered to himself.  
"OF COURSE!" Deidara mentally smacked himself.

"Amegakure is first. **A**! I really am an idiot." He sighed at just how right Sasori was.

_'If the shelves are alphabetical then the scrolls probably will be too. So... would Orochimaru still class himself as a Konoha ninja? Un, of course not. He wears that damned Otogakure symb-... Otogakure!'_

He span round to the shelves behind him and scanned them until he found the one marked Otogakure. "Wow. He really does put them there". Deidara was surprised that he had figured it out. Who knew Orochimaru's organisation would be so... simple? The Akatsuki data rooms were ridiculously complicated with passwords and code names everywhere. Deidara avoided going there whenever possible as he was hopeless at remembering every damn word.He had argued vehemently against the system when it was first introduced, but everyone else just ignored his protests and went ahead with it. "_It's not like someone would be able to get in here anyway, un, let alone be stupid enough to try. Why do we need something so... irritatingly time-consuming when it will just be us using it, un?!"_ he had made the same complaint to his red haired partner several times but all he ever received was a blatant ignoring or a cold stare.

Deidara grinned as he snapped out of his reverie. Although there were far more scrolls in the Otogakure section, they were definitely in alphabetical order again. '_So...un... a scroll for rasising the dead. R for raising? D for dead or death? R for resurrection?'_ They were the only letters he could think of, so he hoped one of the two would be right. He knelt and set to work.

"Un!" He groaned in frustration. It was probably a matter of minutes until he was found and there was no sign of the scroll in D or R!

_'What the hell! Where is it then!?!?'_ He slammed his fist against the shelves, knocking several out. He had to hold in further frustrated cries as he realised he would have to put them back in the right place to lessen the chance of Orochimaru noticing what he, hopefully, will be missing. Putting them back alphabetically he noticed an interestingly titled scroll. In fact, it wasn't even titled properly, it just said 'Kimimaro'. _'Kimimaro? Isn't that the kid who was too weak to be Oro's next body? What kind of scroll is this?!' _In his curiosity he unrolled the scroll... and had to clamp his hand over his mouth to contain he shreik at what he found.

_'THIS IS IT! THIS IS THE FUCKING SCROLL TO RAISE MY DANNA!'_ He couldn't believe it. The scroll he had been looking for had originally been created... for Kimimaro? Had Orochimaru intended to raise Kimimaro back to life? Or use it to somehow heal him? _'Un! Who cares! This is what I need!'_

He quickly shoved the rest of the scrolls back into their correct places and shot out of the room, not bothering to check if anyone was around. This was the run-the-fuck-away-as-quick-as-you-can part of the plan. Skidding out of the base he expanded one of his birds, jumped on to it, and narrowly avoided the sword of kusanagi aimed at his throat.  
"Shit, un!"

Deidara was just in time, Orochimaru had found him but he had already made it out of the base. The bird flew upwards with such speed and at such an angle it forced him to cling to it to stop himself falling as he attempted his retreat. He cringed as the pressure from the upwards flight tore some of the stitches in his still healing arms. It would be a while before they would be perfect again and he wasn't suited to healing jutsu so was having to put up with the natural healing times. At least his 'mouths' were growing quickly. However, escaping was more important than the status of his hands and arms. He managed to twist his body to kick away several kunai, thrown at him by Kabuto, and regain his balance before launching several pre-prepared smaller bombs at the snake like nin and companion. He could see the hate in the black haired man's eyes, the intent to kill every member of Akatsuki he could get his hands on. He definitely didn't want to get stuck in a fight with him right now. Deidara cursed again as he was forced to swerve the bird at a dangerous angle to dodge a mass of snakes propelled at him. The bird barely missed a group of trees as it swerved back to its usual angle and continued trying to get away. However, the snake wasn't giving up, and Deidara's escape would be further hindered if he had to keep dodging.

_'Un, I guess there's no choice...'_ Undoing his pouch he pulled out his speciality. He grinned before spinning the bird round, soaring over Orochimaru and dropping the bomb directly above him.

"KASU!" He screamed, not waiting around to see the impact of the bomb; he knew Orochimaru's only option would be to flee and he wouldn't waste time watching where Deidara was headed, so the ex-Igawakure finally made his escape.

**Well! Chapter 4! Written in one sititng because I couldn't be bothered to write philosophy notes! Huzzah! **

**Review? ^_^**

**I realise there was NO actual yaoi in this chapter but I have so much fun writing this story so I don't want to overload it with PWP. Have no fear, there will be more yaoi. There's no way I can resist that. **


	5. Rise of the Scorpion

**So... I fail. First, I had exams followed by a holiday (Vegas!) so I couldn't update. Then I had heat exhaustion from Vegas, then a gig, then work so I've only gotten around to the fic now. I did however manage to write some of this chapter while on the plane (so I wouldn't have to think about how much I HATE flying. I also wrote part of an Itachi x Deidara fic =/). Then... I lost it all. But, today (being... a week before this was uploaded) I found it! So all is well again! **

**Well, all is well apart from the fact that all of the above was completely incoherent because I've had four hours sleep and then worked 9-5 in a dark stock room so I'm... well... feeling rather like Sasori at the beginning of this fic. Dead. **

**Oh! To add to further fail! Guess who met Kakuzu and now feels like a dork because of my Deidara-sewing-with-teeth genius plan? XD. I prefer my idea. Even though Kakuzu is badass (but not so much as Hidan, ILY HIDAN AND YOUR GAY LITTLE CROWS! ****This font is too big in open office ¬¬****)**

**Chapter title: er... not a song. At least, not one I know. It was originally Days of the Phoenix (AFI), then days of the scorpion but I didn't like the days bit so...rise. Plus, rise makes more sense for this chapter. ^_^ *giggle of excitement***

Rise of the Scorpion

Breathing heavily from exhilaration and exertion, Deidara rushed back to the base. The adrenalin, hope and previous sleep gave him enough energy to make the trip back with only one stop to steal water and food from some isolated farmers.

As the bomber neared the base he reflected on the success of the mission. He was so happy he had managed to infiltrate the snake's hideout and get the scrolls. '_Wait... Scrolls? Plural?'_

"SHIT!" The blonds eyes widened as it hit him.

_'I forgot to look for Pein's scroll! Baka! He's going to destroy me! Damn, damn, damn, UN!'_

In a moment of panic combined with quick thinking he swerved the bird... straight into a tree.

"Un... ouch... hopefully no one saw that..." He groaned, regretting his thinking.  
The idea was that if he could pretend Orochimaru had found him before he could get the scroll then maybe... he could get away with just some medium level torture?

_'Argh, un! Why do I always get too excited and mess things up?!'_

He sighed resignedly and damaged his body some more, _'Snake bites would make sense, I guess...'',_ before returning to his path back to the base.

xxxxTimeJump(1)xxxx

Laying the body out on the work bench, complete with the core, Deidara tried to hold back his tension. He hadn't slept the night he returned from his half-failed mission, instead he had stayed up reading and re-reading the scroll. It all seemed to make sense; he had to sacrifice one life for another. Finding a sacrifice had been easy, he'd picked up some pathetic ninja that had been wandering around completely unaware, _'I doubt he even noticed what hit him'_. The captured boy was breathing but had been kept unconscious since Deidara's first hit. The breathing was required by the scroll, the lack of consciousness by Deidara's concentration.

Put simply, the ritual took the life from the sacrifice's body and inserted it into the destination body, i.e. Sasori's core. The actual process Deidara understood fine, it was the fact that he had to make sure he inserted the life into Sasori's _core_ and not into the puppet that had him slightly worried. He had considered not bothering to have the puppet there but... how would he know if it had worked if Sasori didn't have his puppet body to move in? On the other hand though, his danna would not be best pleased if the bomber screwed up.

_'Unn... he should just be pleased that I went through all this to get him back!_' The blond complained internally, more from a need to calm his nerves than from actual annoyance.

The blond frowned. '_I bet he'll just insult me and complain anyway..._'

The thought, strangely enough, actually brought a smile to the bombers face. Insults were part of his danna and he would happily be insulted if it meant he could have the man, '_er... puppet?'_, he loved back.

Deidara looked at his danna's pristine form on the table. He'd cleaned him up and sorted him out so he looked perfect (although Deidara had wimped out of changing his trousers, _'If I see... that, I want it to be because danna wants me to! *gulp*'_)_. _

"Danna..."

Tears suddenly threatened to spill over as the empty shell in front of him evoked raw emotions in him. If this didn't work Deidara wouldn't know what to do. Sasori was all he wanted and all he needed. The bomber stroked the red heads cheek in a moment of pure honest need. He whispered his confession with a bowed head, a few tears sliding down his face.

"_Please_ come back to me, danna. I love you"

The blond wiped his face and took a deep breath.

xxxxTimeJump(1)xxxx

Blue light filled the room, the life being forcefully extracted from the floating boy's body causing the rippling glow. The boy was innocently unaware of anything, abandoned in a white abyss never to awaken. The life force was being gradually directed towards Sasori's still body, creating a luminous bridge in the air.

The beauty of the scene seemed so out of place with the situation. The bright glow appeared harsh yet beautiful amidst the absolute silence and calm of the atmosphere enveloping it. The ritual was so against nature Deidara had expected nature to make some attempt to stop him. Heavy winds, blinding lights, deafening noise... something like that. Yet, everything was so peaceful.

Everything except Deidara's racing heart that is. The ritual was taking a lot out of him, and the stress of losing his danna, even momentarily, had had it's effects on him. Deidara bit his lip in determination. The ritual would last 24 hours and he _would_ hold out. Deidara would fight for decades to get his danna back if needed.

xxxxTimeJumpxxxx

Chakra leaked from the blond as the ritual continued into its final hour, weakening him but not hindering his will. The life-light was almost entirely in Sasori's core now. The boy's body had dropped after the life had fully left him and Sasori's had risen when it had begun to enter him. As the final hour reached its end the light faded, leaving the room to suddenly seem dark even with the candles.

The process was complete.

Now Deidara just had to wait to see if it had worked.

**(1) Time Jump because, although I have met Pein now (huzzah!), I... don't want to write him. So, I've skipped whatever may have gone on with Deidara after he returned to the base and have moved to...well...you'll see. **

**So! An update! Huzzah! Miss me? **

**I'm sorry parts (most) of this chapter were a bit lame (*points to the near pointless first paragraph*) but I kinda struggled to get back into it and I often had headaches while writing (or fear of flying...while on a 10 hour flight). After re-reading it a lot it and editing much of it, it seems better but...idk... Gomenasai! *bows* Nngggg *flaps* my head! The heat! **

**I also apologise for the fact that some of it is probably ridiculously cheesy. Meh. In my defence, I WAS eating cheese at the time of editing. Who knows, maybe it had an effect?**

**ANYWAY, like it? Review review review! I'll give you much hugs if you do! (Damn. I'd tried so hard to stop that rhyming) I'd really like to know what you thought of this chapter and if you have any vague ideas where I could possible take this fic in the future. **

**Speaking of reviews, I probably have some to reply to but since I have no idea which need replying to (due to being away)... to everyone who has reviewed: Thank you! **

**(With special thanks to **shadowblade34** for being amusing & talkative)**

**Finally, scratch the whole twitter thing. I've discovered a disinterest in it. If you want to know me more add me on facebook, or deviant art. I'm englicana on all of those (huzzah for usernames on facebook now!). **

**Bye bye!  
*salutes***


	6. Poison

**Chapter title: Alice Cooper song. You'll understand why I chose it once you've read it. **

Poison

All seemed to have gone according to plan.

Deidara, exhausted but eager to see the results, leant against the work bench, examining his danna hopefully. His danna looked the same as before. Was that good or bad? The bomber felt panic begin to rise in his chest but forced himself to remain calm. There was no way of checking for a pulse or breathing, so he would just have to wait and panic wouldn't make things easier.

He thought back to the scroll, hoping something is there would calm him. It hadn't mentioned anything about how long it would take for the person to wake up, in fact, it hadn't mentioned anything at all about after the ritual was complete. Deidara hoped this meant that it differed between people but... it could also mean that Orochimaru never tested the scroll or it had never worked.

Gritting his teeth in a mixture of hope and determination the blond gently grasped the scorpion's hand, wishing that somehow the contact, even though the puppet master couldn't feel it, would wake him sooner.

It was at that moment that something Deidara hadn't expected happened. Sasori's ring, successfully stolen back from Tobi, began to glow. It only lasted a few seconds but the ring was supposedly entirely inanimate so why was it emitting a purplish light? The blond was at a loss as to why it was happening; from what he could tell the life source hadn't gone anywhere near the ring so it shouldn't be anything to do with that. But then why was the ring glowing if it was just made of metal? And why after Deidara had tried to restore his danna's life? Did this mean something had gone wrong? Deidara didn't understand and that scared him. The panic began to rise again and Deidara gave into it.

Deidara was shaking and panicking so much that he almost missed the slight twitch in the fingers enveloped by his hand. Wide eyed, Deidara looked down at the puppet master hand, holding his breath.

The fingers twitched again, more than last time.

Warmth flooded through Deidara as he looked to his danna's face.  
"Danna? Are you... awake, un?"

The puppet master was still for what seemed like an eternity before he let out a small groan.  
Excitement filled the blond's heart as he moved both hands to Sasori's shoulders.

"Danna! Is that you? Did it work? Danna!"  
The boy couldn't contain his excitement and ended up shouting at the puppet master.

His danna's face crinkled slightly and murmured something in his usual disdainful voice.

"Unn? Danna? What?" the blond shouted, getting closer to the red head to hear him.

The murmur again.

"_too...loud...baka" _The blond was too loud. Always too loud. How many times had he told him?

Deidara's head shot up.  
"DANNA!" He screeched in happiness, he was back! '_Oh shit! Too loud!_'

"I mean! Gomen, danna..." The blond blushed at his mistake.

Sasori opened his eyes timidly blinking several times to adjust to the candle light. Of course, he couldn't feel any burning in his eyes at the sudden light, it was more that he hadn't used his eyes for a while so he needed them to start working again.

Deidara watched as his danna tried to force himself to sit up, only to end up not getting very far and falling backwards again. The blond wrapped his arm around the scorpion's shoulders and gently helped pull him into a sitting position.

"Deidara... what happened?" The red head appeared to be struggling to move and speak but Deidara knew he was too proud to let that stop him.

"Ah, un, you... do you remember the fight? With the old hag and the pink bitch?"

The puppet closed his eyes before answering. "Mmm..."  
He didn't sound upset but... he didn't say anything else. '_Does he remember it now? ...Dying?_'

"Uh...well, you er...un."

"I remember." His danna cut him off before he could go any further.

The scorpion furrowed his brow.  
"Deidara... what did you do?" Sasori looked at the bomber for the first time and the blond found himself completely locked in the intense gaze. This happened too much to the blond, his danna was so intense that half the time Deidara just blanked out and had to stop himself from jumping the puppet master.

"I...un...um...I..."

Silence. Damn, his danna was waiting for an answer and he knew he hated that.

The blond took a deep breath and suddenly vented, far too quickly, everything that had happened.

The puppet stared at him, unmoving, as he tried to untangle the mess of words thrown at him and absorb the information.

"You... resurrected me?" The scorpion sounded unsure. Was such a feat really possible? If Hidan could be immortal then he supposed resurrection could be doable.

The blond nodded. "Yup, un!"

Sasori continued to look at his partner, not knowing what to think or say. Was the blond really capable of such a thing? Stealing a scroll from Orochimaru on his own was hard enough without even thinking about resurrection. The scorpion had always thought that he had a decent estimate of the blond's skills but this development suggested that maybe he was wrong. The bomber was smarter and more skilled than he thought. It was... impressive.

Deidara waited in the silence, feeling slightly nervous as his danna looked away again.

"Are you okay, danna?" His voice was quiet as he asked, hoping not to annoy the puppet.

"I'm fine, Deidara. Just... I think I'm tired."

Deidara blinked in surprise and then smirked. "But tiredness is a human thing! I thought with your puppet body you didn't get exhausted?"

The red head sighed. "I _died_, Deidara. That's not exactly something I do daily." The scorpion appeared thoughtful for a moment. "It seems to be more of a mental thing. I'm physically not tired, that's an impossibility for me. I just need to catch up with my thoughts, memories, what's happened..." Sasori trailed off while the blond grinned.

His danna wasn't angry! He was being...nice. Well, nice for him anyway. Deidara doubted he would ever escape his insults and sarcasm. Not that he would want to, he loved his danna as he was. Deidara gulped as he realised his danna would probably eventually question him on why he brought him back. Would he have to tell him he loved him? It was a secret he'd kept since he was first paired with him. It had started with admiration but quickly turned into something else. He hoped he could keep it quiet for as long as possible, he'd mostly given up on the idea of his partner returning his feelings. The man was more puppet than human and puppets didn't feel. Either way, Deidara was just glad to have his danna back. If he could be with him, even just as partners in Akatsuki, he would be happy.

The blond was snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed his danna looking at him again.

"Ah! Un..." The blond blushed faintly under the stare. '_Damn him, un... he doesn't even have to do anything and I end up blushing and stuttering! Quick! Think of something to say!_' He looked around, hoping for anything to grab his attention.

The ring.

"Oh! Danna! Are you okay? I mean... you feel... like you, right? You don't... I don't know... have anything missing? I mean! Um! I just..."

Sasori watched with internal amusement as the blond became more and more flustered under his gaze.  
"Deidara."

"... so you- hnn? Yes, danna?"

"Is there a point amongst all your blabbering?"

Deidara kicked himself mentally. He really had be blathering on about...well...not very much.

"Un... yes. Um... During the ritual... I had to transfer that kid's life force into you and..."  
"Yes, you already told me that."

"Ah! I know!" '_Oh no! He's getting irritated with me!_' "I meant..."

Deidara looked down. "Your ring. It glowed. Towards the end. I don't think it was supposed to so I was worried that something might have gone wrong! But you seem okay! I mean... I think you are..."

Silence.

Deidara looked up and blinked. Sasori was smirking slightly.

"My ring?" He held it up to look at it.  
"Chiyo killed me by stabbing my only human part. I saw the attack coming but didn't have time to dodge so I used the short time to begin transferring my consciousness into the ring."

Deidara's eyes widened.

"I managed to transfer all of it within the time it took me to... reward the girl."

"Reward her?! For what? She _killed_ you!"

"And that in itself is a difficult feat." Sasori looked to the side for a second, thinking, before turning back to his partner. "Regardless of why I did it, rewarding her gave me time to complete the transferral."

The bomber nodded. "But why did it glow? The ring."

"I assume it was because you were awakening my consciousness. I can't remember anything about that." The red head narrowed his eyes at the younger nin, cutting off his own train of thought. "The first thing I remember is you shouting."

Red filled the ex-Iwagakure nin's cheeks again. "Gomen..." However, regardless of the embarrassment he felt for getting so excited and annoying his danna, relief flooded throughout his body as he discovered that nothing had gone wrong and his danna was back to normal.

The red head looked down at himself for the first time and groaned slightly. His entire puppet self was covered in cracks and parts looked like they were close to falling off completely.

Deidara looked up as he heard.

"Deidara... I thought you said you tried to fix me up?" The look he gave the blond had a slightly dangerous tint to it.

"Un... I... did my best! I'm not a puppet master! I just made you look pretty! I mean! Um!" With wide eyes and red cheeks the blond jumped away. '_Damnit! Why do I always say such stupid things around him!_'

"I see." Hiding his inner amusement the scorpion stood himself up, his strength having returned slightly, and turned to face the work bench. "I need to fix this, I'm vulnerable if I don't work properly. Go rest, you've been up for over 24 hours, right? You wouldn't want to miss you beauty sleep..." Deidara blushed again. '_Un! It's just because I'm tired! I wouldn't normally say such stupid things... so much. Stop teasing me!_'  
"I'm not leaving. I'll sleep here." He nodded stubbornly.

"Oh?" The red head turned to Deidara with a raised eyebrow. "And where do you intend to sleep? This is a work shop not a bedroom."

Deidara folded his arms at this defiantly as Sasori turned back to the work bench and began finding the necessary tools to fix the cracks and breaks in his body.

"I'll sleep on the floor! I don't care! You'll have to drag me out if you don't want me here!" The blond sat on the floor leaning against the wall and a pile of clothing used for puppets. The exhaustion of the last few days began to fully sweep over him as the leant against the softness of the fabric.

Sasori turned again, ready to make another comment but was too late. "I haven't given you permission to-..."

Deidara was already asleep. '_Hmph. Baka. I'm not carrying him anywhere... Nn, he can stay._'

Sasori looked at the sleeping blond. He really was a baka but Sasori was grateful. The bomber hadn't asked _why_ he had transferred his consciousness into the ring when he was about to die. If he had, he would have found out that the red head knew he would find someone with a way of helping him because he also knew of his passion for him... and he wasn't quite as averse to it as he once had been.

Sasori returned to facing his work bench and began pulling off his arm. With a small smile he considered the sleeping blond behind him.

The boy was like one of his poisons, working its way relentlessly inside, trying to reach his heart.

**A/N: My writers block seems to have stopped for the moment! Huzzah! 3 pages of fic, non-stop! POW! You know what did it? The ring. As soon as I came up with that I could write again. **

**0.o**

**HOWEVER I now have another problem. **

**I can either write...**

**a) entirely from Deidara's point of view for the rest of the fic**

**b) write from both POV's when needed, like in this chapter. It's not overly hard but it gets a little messy at some points. At this very moment I'm leaning towards this one... but I change my mind constantly. **

**c) write Deidara's point of view in this fic and write another sister story following the same plot but from Sasori's point of view. The sister story idea is is pretty much means that the plot would be the same, the only difference being that it would all be from Sasori's POV. I've done this before with a friend doing one POV on her account and me doing another on mine and it works okay. I actually got the idea from an Ichimaru x Aizen fic I'm addicted to, the author (**peppermint quartz . I love her work) **splits the POV's into two stories (three if you include Kira) and it's worked very well. She has over 100 chapters combined. Possibly over 200! The problem is that it's a LOT of effort though and obviously a bit repetitive. =/**

**Anyway, tell me what you think. **

**Also tell me what you think of Sasori. He hasn't been in it much yet... by which I mean there hasn't really been much from his POV and it got a bit soppy towards the end but it sounded good when I wrote it. I think XD**

**He's rather sarcastic. That's definitely my influence... I can't help it. **

**My god. My A/N's are getting longer and longer...**

**OH! BTW, I might be writing an Itachi resurrection fic sometime soon ^_^**

**OH! OH! AND (I really should shut up) my Sasori cosplay is halfway done! Check it! /costume/view/9824**

**Note: I have no beta. She's even lazier than me so I've given up on her. You are all now my beta's! If you spot any errors or bits that don't make sense then tell me =D**


	7. If You Feel Better

**A/N: Here we go! The next chapter! Don't hate me for taking so long writing it... hate me because I wrote it a while ago but haven't posted it until now. I needed to make sure that the following chapters fitted in well with this one. I didn't want to post it and then have to edit it. **

**In other news, my Sasori cosplay is nearly complete! Everything has been made, it just needs painting (and that should be done in the next few days!) ^_^ Huzzah! It's on cosplayisland[dot]com if you want to look. Username is englicana, as always. **

**Chapter title: Emilie Autumn song. I really struggled to find a name for this chapter... but I figured this title (but not the actual song) fitted as, well, Sasori clearly feels... better. **

If You Feel Better

The puppet sighed as he woke in the morning. He felt absolutely fine, so the sigh wasn't because of any pain. The sigh was because, as he sat up, he remembered a) that there was body of some boy crumpled on the floor of his usually perfect workshop, and b) also on the floor of his workshop there was probably still a sleeping Deidara.

One of those problems could and would be sorted out quickly.

-------------------

When Deidara awoke he was surprised to find himself alone. The kid's body was gone and so was his danna. He stumbled groggily out of the workshop and into their shared room. Nothing had changed, so Sasori clearly wasn't there.

"No! Dannaaaa! You can't have ditched me already!" He whined, waving his arms in a bit of a tantrum while entirely oblivious to the presence behind him.

"Someone had to clear up your mess" The words made the bomber jump, releasing a small squeak as he did so. Deidara spun round to face the owner of the offending voice.

"Itachi-san!" His voice came out with a tone that was a combination of shock and anger.

The Uchiha nodded briefly before turning to leave, having only stopped by to prevent the blond panicking and ransacking the place. "He's just burnt the body you left behind. With my assistance, of course."

"Where is he now?!?" The blond ignored the other man's slightly scolding voice.

"On his way back"

With that answer, Deidara sped off.

-----------TimeJumpBackward-----------

"_Katon - Gokakyu no Jutsu_"(1)

Sasori watched as the flames enveloped the corpse in the pit. He turned to his help and nodded a small thanks. He could've done it himself but it would have taken longer, the Uchiha clan's technique was much more suited to the quick incineration of flesh. After the brunette finished his technique and started walking away, Sasori emptied the soil he'd stored in one of his puppets back into the pit. He doubted anyone would bother looking for the kid, even his excitable partner wouldn't be stupid enough to pick someone who was well known, but either way, it would be better to hide the body than to leave it lying around.

--------TimeJumpForwardAgain--------

"Danna!"

Deidara sped towards the redhead. He was on his way back to the base when the blond had found him.

"Danna!" He paused, catching his breath. "Where did you go?" A concerned look crossed his features, he was afraid that his danna might be a bit... emotionally unstable after everything.

"To discard of the kid. It didn't look like you were going to do it so..."

"Ah! I was! But... I was asleep! You can't blame for that, un!"

As usual, the bomber reacted to everything Sasori said dramatically. Was he really going to try to argue about it?

The scorpion just smirked and walked by Deidara.

"Oh" He paused and turned back to the blond. "Deidara, don't forget, you owe me now."

Deidara's jaw dropped. "Owe you!?!? For what?! I brought you back to life!" The bomber shouted in shocked indignation.

"I never asked you to. And for me not throwing you out of my workshop last night." The puppet master replied, ignoring the loudness of the other's reactions.

Deidara just blinked. He _had_ allowed him to stay. That in itself was unusually nice of the scorpion, normally if Deidara even came close to the older man's workshop he'd have to dodge some kind of attacks and traps. The man liked peace in his workshop.

"Fine..." The blond mumbled, there was no point in arguing, Sasori would always win. '_Maybe I can pay him back in an interesting way, mmm_' he smirked at the images that sprang to mind, completely oblivious to the knowing small smirk on the retreating red heads face.

The blond looked up to see this partner had almost disappeared back into the base, leaving him outside on his own.

"Ah! Danna! Wait for me!" Deidara ran after him, internally grinning with happiness as his Danna was just like normal.

----------TimeJump--------

"How much is it worth?"

Deidara and Sasori were in the lounge, just after lunch. The 'lounge' wasn't a lounge as such, they lived in an underground hideout for Kami's sake, but it had sofas, tables and other comforts so what else could they call it but a lounge?

"Iiiieeeee... all you ever care about is money! Can't we just do something _because we can_ rather than because you'll profit from it?" The silver haired man rolled his eyes and his put his sake down a little too hard. The arguing pair sat around the high table while Sasori and Deidara sat on the low sofa's at the other end of the room.

The bang made Deidara jump slightly, causing him to knock into Sasori next to him. The resulting look from the red head made the blond's cheeks heat up and he looked away, pretending to be extremely interested in the argument between Hidan and Kakuzu.  
"I want to go!" Hidan glared at his partner, voice going a little too high, thus making him sound a bit like a whiny kid. Kakuzu smirked and Deidara giggled quietly.

They were arguing about whether or not to go visit some small village and both were being childishly stubborn. There was nothing interesting to the Akatsuki about the village, Hidan just wanted to go because of a shrine devoted to Jashin. Meanwhile, Kakuzu was focusing on the value of the visit and had decided it was not something worth pursuing.

"There's no money to be made. It's a waste of effort."

"Screw your money! Jashin will send you to hell!"

"I've told you before, even hell runs on money. I'll be fine."

Hidan growled and slammed his fist on the table, causing the sake cup to fall off and smash. "Bastard! Fuck you!"

With that he got up and stormed up, leaving a completely unphased Kakuzu to continue counting his money.

Deidara looked at his danna , who was leaning back with his eyes closed. How he could rest during that loud argument Deidara had no idea, although, when he thought about it, Deidara himself was pretty loud and often got ignored so... '_I guess he gets a lot of practise_'.

There was a click as the door opened and Kakuzu left, money counted and marked, and another click as the door closed again.

Deidara continued looking at his danna as he bucked up the courage to ask what was on his mind.

"Danna... what exactly do I owe you?"

The scorpion opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the blond. Deidara gulped at the position it left his danna in, sat, legs apart, arms laid out on the back of the sofa, Akatsuki cloak done up low, and him staring intensely at the young blond. Relaxed but still dangerous... and very hot. The bomber loved seeing his danna so relaxed yet intense like this, he was always either uptight or inside Hiruko when they were on missions, or entirely focused when working on his puppets, so he took in as much of the sight as he could.

"I plan to test out one of my new puppets. I need a test subject."

Deidara gulped again, but for an entirely different reason.  
"Danna, un... you want me to fight you? You wont... kill me, right?"  
"Not intentionally. I wont aim the attacks to kill you, but if you don't get out of the way and get hit I'm not to blame."

The blond nodded. He trusted his danna, even more than he trusted his own skills.

"Okay. When?"

One side of Sasori's mouth tugged up into a darkly pleased smile.

"Whenever you're ready, Deidara."

"I'm ready now" he replied, standing.

Sasori nodded and stood.

Doing up his coat up completely as he walked, they headed outside to the so-called training ground.

**AN: Just so you know, I'm doing option B (from the last chapter). This chapter looks a bit ridiculous because of the whack time jumps shoved in... but it's better than how it started XD. In general, though, I think it'll work well this way (and so did most of you). **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to **Paradoxismminant for offering to be my part-time beta.

**(1) Katon - Gokakyu no Jutsu** –** Great Fireball Technique**


	8. Lucky

**Chapter title: Song by Lucky Twice. You'll see why it fits. **

Lucky

Deidara blinked as they stepped out into the training grounds. The midday sun was illuminating some of the rocks around, making them reflect the light and blind the blond. Even with the sun it was cold outside, the weather was ridiculous where they were.

What they called the training ground consisted of a clearing in the woodland with some caves and a river nearby.

Deidara took up his position on the opposite side of the clearing while Sasori pulled out a scroll and summoned the new puppet.

It was female, slim with flattering curves and long hair a much lighter shade of blond that Deidara's. The bomber would have called it pretty... if it weren't for the fact that he knew there must be some deadly attacks set up inside her.

"Her name is Fukuko. I was going to change it but..." he smirked sadistically. "I think it suits her".

Deidara grinned at his partner's twisted humour. Her name meant 'lucky child', something that clearly she wasn't.

"Danna, I'm ready." The blond gulped but believed that his danna wouldn't _severely_ injure him.

Sasori looked up at him and... blood shot out in front of Deidara. His own. It had to be. Then the pain started in his arm.  
_'Damn! Un! I didn't see that at all!'_

He looked at his arm, surveying the damage while jumping back to create more distance between them. It wasn't a bad wound, not deep enough to cause any real damage but deep enough to release a lot of blood.

Deidara quickly let loose one of his clay birds and hopped onto it, flying up to give himself time to rapidly bandage his arm.

He'd just finished and begun to look down when _something_ struck the bird. It ripped in half and Deidara dropped like a stone.

_'What the hell!?!?! I haven't even seen the puppet move! Danna's too fast! He's really going to kill me!'_ The blond seriously feared for himself as he came closer and closer to the ground, this was going to hurt.

The drop was suddenly interrupted and he was flung sideways, slamming into a tree.

He'd managed to see most of that, the left arm of the Fukuko had stretched and had caught him mid air, wrapping snake-like around his waist before propelling him toward the tree.

Deidara coughed, some blood making it's way out.

"Teme..."

It was time to launch some kind of counter-attack. He knew he wouldn't be able to defeat Sasori, not that he needed to, but he should be able to defend himself.

Shoving his hands into his clay bags he started making a group of exploding spiders.

Meanwhile, Sasori was poking and fiddling with the left side of Fukuko, clearly displeased by it's performance so far.  
_'What the-!??! That thing is fucking-, un... How can it need improvements?!? What is he doing?! Argh!'_

Deidara had to fling himself toward Sasori in order to avoid another attack from the left arm, this one reaching much further and going much faster.

Normally, throwing himself closer to the enemy would be a bad plan for the long-range fighter but in this case... Deidara just threw the spiders straight at Sasori and the puppet. It was spontaneous but would hopefully do something...

"KASU!"

The explosion was impressive and Deidara couldn't help but smirk at the beauty of it.

"This is art, un"

Sasori and Fukuko shot out of different sides of the explosion, Fukuko's right arm opening up to shoot a ridiculous amount of bullet like objects at the blond.

"No, Fukuko is art. You explosions are a mere distraction." The put down stung and Deidara spun round to glare at Sasori.

Mistake.

Suddenly he was pinned to the ground, face down. He'd neglected the puppet.

The blades had only struck through fabric and a few layers of skin but nothing too bad... although the blond was now close to being utterly screwed in this fight.

He wriggled, trying to get his hands to his clay but Sasori was always one step ahead. His arms were pinned just far enough away that he couldn't reach.

_'Shit! I need to get away!'_

The blond wriggled more and realised that if he forced himself to the right he could just about break free...he'd rip open his lower left leg but... it was worth it.

Gritting his teeth he flung himself sideways, crying out as one of the daggers next to his left leg tore through the skin, cutting in deep.

Deidara flipped backwards, creating more distance, and quickly started making some more birds.

He watched Sasori and Fukuko carefully and then it hit him; Sasori was going easy on him. He could see it in his face, there was no intent to maim or kill... and the puppet was just standing motionless next to him. The scorpion, if he had wanted, could easily have killed the bomber while he was pinned down but instead had stood back and waited for him to escape.

_'Unnn... At least this means he doesn't want to kill me, I think... but, nngh, I should be able to do better than this!'_

Deidara swiftly skimmed through a variety of ideas in his mind but couldn't bring himself to choose any. They would all either damage Sasori or Fukuko and there was no way he would hurt the man he loved or piss him off by messing up his new puppet. He had no choice.

"Danna... Give me a minute?"

The blond was panting, slightly from fear (_'even if he doesn't want to kill me, un... with the way he attacks it could easily happen as an accident!'_) but mostly from the pain in his leg and arm.

The red head was internally surprised but said nothing and moved to sit on a boulder behind him. Deidara took this as a 'yes' and began wrapping his leg. He removed his cloak and tore off strips of it. He then tore his trousers to make the wound easier to reach. As he bandaged the wound was hyper-aware of the eyes quietly but intensely watching him. Sasori was staring at the blond, silently enjoying the rough bloody appearance of the boy.

"Danna, you shouldn't stare. It's rude, un... and it makes me think you're a bit of a sadist." Deidara was now smirking at his partner, all bandaged up, coat-less and ready to continue the fight. It was a damn fine sight.

"And if I am?" Sasori stood again, fingers twitching to move Fukuko forward.

Deidara grinned, his confidence renewing. "Then I guess you'll try to make me bleed some more then, un?"

A small playful smirk graced the scorpion's features. The emotions displayed by the puppet master were always so small or disguised that most wouldn't notice them but Deidara had had plenty of time, and dedication, to learn to see them with ease. He loved being the only other man, the first being Sasori himself, to be able to make any kind of decent guess at how he was feeling.

----------------

_'Hmm... the brat's getting braver. Is he actually trying to flirt with me? Baka, I'm nearly twice his age! He has no chance.' _Although, while thinking this, Sasori couldn't help but appreciate how tempting the boy looked with his hair and clothes a mess.

Continuing the practice, he decided to test out the head of the puppet next. He'd managed to fix the hair so that when the head rose and spun at a high velocity the hairs would shoot out, like long sharp needles, and penetrate the victim countless times. Oh, and, of course, the hairs were poisoned.

_'Hmm... thinking of poison... it's about time-... ah. I guess there's no need to try the head.'_

Sasori grinned slightly as Deidara suddenly blinked, looking confused and then angered. He'd tried to move forward while putting his hands into his bags to make more bombs... but had failed. His arm and leg had been paralysed.

"Wha-? Poison!?! You bastard! Why did you have to poison _me_? Are you actually trying to kill me!?!?"

The scorpion smiled and shook his head.

"It's not poison, it's an anaesthetic. Although, it's not concentrated enough yet. Too slow. But the idea is that any body part hit by it becomes paralysed. Makes for an easy kill."

Deidara gulped as the red head walked towards him, a sadistic look on his face.

"Hey, un! Back off! I can still hurt you! This is not over yet! KASU!"

Sasori had only seconds to jump out of the way as bombs exploded beneath him.

_'Mines? When did he plant those?'_ he wondered, mid-air.

Deidara grinned at the pondering look on his danna's face. "Impressed by my art, mmm? I planted them just after wrapping my leg."

"Hmh" Sasori let out a small chuckle _'while I gave him time to rest. Bloody brat.'_. "I'm impressed by your skill and thinking, not your pathetic attempt at art. On the other hand, you still need to learn to take in your surroundings."

"Bollocks!" Deidara cried out as he was pinned again, this time against the tree behind him, blades penetrating his limbs and the bark. _'At least I'm facing forward...'_ While he had been gloating to his partner he had completely neglected Fukuko. He couldn't help it, his love's presence simply demanded his attention... and had resulted in him being trapped again. _'Unn... why can't it be danna pinning me rather than some dead girl's weapons?'_ Deidara pouted, giving away his thoughts to Sasori.

_'Che. Pouting will get him nowhere. I could just leave him here...'_

----------------

Deidara's eyes widened as Fukuko disappeared in a puff and Sasori began walking away.  
"Danna! Dannaaaa! Don't leave me here!"

He couldn't believe it. That was it? Even if he had tested all he had wanted, which Deidara doubted (there was no way that was all there was to one of Sasori no Akasuna's puppets), he didn't have to just ditch him! He definitely didn't have to leave him paralysed and pinned to a tree!

"DANNA!!"

_'Damnit!'_

The blond gulped and managed to push himself forward, tearing himself free from the blades pinning him. Blood spurted from the wounds, this time the blades had gone mainly through his skin rather than the fabric, and he wobbled as he tried to not to fall over. He shoved one hand (attached to the arm that could move) to create small birds quickly, and used those to break free some branches of the tree.

"Perfect."

Hearing footsteps behind him, Sasori turned. Deidara had followed him, on make-shift crutches.

The red head smiled at first but then his expression turned more....dark as he took in the blond's new appearance.

More blood was running down his arms and legs, his trousers were more like shorts and his top had been completely ripped off.

"Deidara."

"Aren't you going to ask if I'm okay, un?" The bomber folded his arms, and wobbled, but gave the red head the stubbornest look he could manage in his rather dizzy state. "_You_ did this to me! You should look after me! I looked after you!"

Sasori raised one eyebrow. "You want me to patch you up with glue? That really wasn't all that helpful Deidara..."

The blond blushed deeply. He really had no idea how to fix puppets so when he'd tried to 'fix up' Sasori before resurrecting him he'd... resorted to glue. He had hoped that the puppet master wouldn't mention it. "I... um..."

"Bath."  
"What?" Definitely not what Deidara was expecting his danna to say. He was expecting something more along the lines of 'baka' or 'brat'.

"Have a bath. It will clean the wounds and soothe your bruises. And you could do with a wash."

"Oh..." The blond blushed. "Yeah, un, I guess."

The red head stood still for a moment longer before walking off towards the base again, followed by a bedraggled and slightly staggering, but happy Deidara.

**A/N: ooohh, teeny bit of sexual tension! Getting closer to the yaoi! XD For all of you bugging me for yaoi, I've uploaded a sasodei yaoi one shot (based around a hot spring and dedicated to shadowblade34) which should hopefully satisfy your need for yaoi until Pupaphilia finally gets there! (Note: The yaoi in Pupaphilia will, hopefully, be much better written than that in the hot springs story. It was meant to be cliché. So don't shoot me! )**

**Fukuko – lucky child. Girl's name. ****Pronunciation: (FOO koo koh) **


	9. To Speak Is a Sin

**Chapter title: Pet Shop Boys 3. This just happened to come on (which was inevitable, as I was on my **_**giant**_** PSB playlist) while I was debating how to end the chapter and I thought the sound of the song suited what I was writing so I looked at the title and... it was perfect. **

**Plus, I've wanted to use a PSB song as a title for a while. **

To Speak Is a Sin

As they neared their room Deidara's walking became more and more... wobbly. The loss of blood was clearly affecting him, he'd even stopped talking.

"Deidara?" Sasori sounded slightly wary as he pushed open the door to let Deidara stumble in first.

"Mmm. Bath. Right. I know."

"... Yes." Not quite what he was originally going to say but Sasori settled for that while contemplating what to do. He couldn't let the boy take the bath on his own, he'd probably drown. Should he even let him have the bath? If he was losing this much blood then... although, Deidara always felt dizzy after losing even a small amount of blood and the wounds weren't too deep so he should be fine. Regardless, Sasori was not letting him in any volume of water alone in his current state.

"Deidara, I'm going to have to-" He had to stop his sentence as he dived forward just in time to catch the falling blond.

_'Damn, he fainted.'_

Sasori picked up the unconscious bomber, bridal style, and carried him into the bathroom. He placed him on the floor and quickly disposed of the blond's trousers and underwear, keeping it almost professional and not looking at a certain area. He then filled the bath with a few inches of water, and placed the blond in. He guessed the temperature, not being able to feel it himself, but assumed it would probably be too cold. A bit too cold would be better than a bit too hot.  
Carefully, Sasori used a wash cloth dipped in the bathwater, to clean Deidara's wounds. He'd finished both of his arms and was cleaning the blond's thighs when said blond stirred back to consciousness.

"Nngh...danna... what happ-" the blond blinked and opened his eyes properly, before blushing deeply. "Danna! You're-! Ah!"

The red head smirked openly at the blond before sliding back to his usual calm expression and turning back to Deidara's thigh. The blond was blushing madly at having his danna cleaning his thighs and tried wriggling away.

"You passed out. I took the liberty of cleaning your wounds for you. You did tell me that I should take care of you, did you not?"

The bomber's face was flushed with embarrassment and he slightly regretted having said that. "I... could have done it once I'd woken up... I can't have been out that long, un"

"10 minutes. Even if I had waited until you had awoken, I wouldn't have trusted you not to drown in here. Surely you'd rather I helped out rather than just watched, mmm?"

Deidara bowed his head, hiding behind his hair, as he managed to blush even more. His danna's phrasing always got to Deidara, and the attention to his thighs was bringing a certain something else to attention. _'No! Don't let that happen!'_

"Danna... do you have to be so...?"  
"So... what, Deidara?" Sasori focused on the task at hand.

The blond gasped and held his breath as the scorpion switched to cleaning high up the inner side of Deidara's thigh.

"Dannaa!" He whined, almost pleadingly, looking irresistible as his untied hair fell around him and his face flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and slight arousal. "You know what I mean, un." He shifted under the attention, his arousal showing more. Deidara's heart was racing in fear and nervousness, he couldn't have handled rejection in his normal state, let alone when he was naked, suffering from injuries and his head was a mess with lust and possible concussion. His partner however, was being so gentle with him, making sure not to press too hard. "You must do. I know you've worked out why I brought you back..." The blond looked away as he hinted at a confession, all arousal fading. He felt so needy, emotionally. All he wanted was for the puppet master to accept him and look after him. He wanted to just cuddle up to the older man as he healed but... that was never going to happen.

Sasori knew exactly what the blond meant as he pleaded. He had known for a long time, well before his resurrection. However, the red head continued to clean the blond, ignoring the previous reaction in between the blond's thighs and his objections.

"I can assure you I never know what you are talking about. I tend to ignore it."

Deidara's head snapped back, looking at Sasori, hurt written all over his features.

"But! Un! Danna! Don't make me say it." He bowed his head again. His vulnerability showing while the adrenalin and dizziness fuelled his confession. "You know. There's no way you can't. Please don't mess with me right now."

Sasori had stopped cleaning part way through Deidara's pained pleading. He had never expected Deidara to admit it freely, and he certainly never expected the blond to seem so heartbroken and scared while doing it. He was always so strong, regardless of his hyper reactions. Was this... guilt he felt? The puppet master rarely felt any kind of emotions yet the blond seemed to bring out a range of them in him. This time it seemed to be guilt. And possibly... caring.

Deidara watched his danna as he stayed still, knelt over the side of the bath, looking down, thinking _'Please, un.... don't let him hate me'_.

"Alright."

The blond blinked in surprise at his partner's quiet words.

When the scorpion looked up again, into his eyes, realisation hit Deidara and he had to hold back tears. His danna knew. He knew and he wasn't going to punish him or hate him for it. He could see it in the scorpion's eyes. He had already accepted it, long ago. No forcing it out him, no mocking just... quiet acceptance.

Sasori leant back on his heels, ready to stand, hiding any signs of the slight awkwardness he felt. "Shall I leave you to finish this yourself? You seem lucid enough now." He was giving Deidara time to recover by himself.

Deidara bit his lip and nodded, feeling extremely awkward and embarrassed in the silence of the room. He didn't want his danna to leave, he wanted his comfort but... he couldn't ask him to stay. It would be far too awkward.

"Arigatou."

Sasori nodded and stood, remaining silent as he handed Deidara the wash cloth. He began to leave the room, thinking maybe he could work on Fukuko more as a distraction. As he shut the door he tried to force himself to ignore what he could hear.

Deidara was crying. In pain and alone, and it was Sasori's fault.

_'Damnit. What should I do? He wants me to leave but... how can I leave him to such despair? Hmph, wretched brat, he always causes me trouble...'_

The scorpion had seen Deidara suffer a lot of things, mental and physical, but he had rarely seen him cry. This was really hurting the bomber. The red head didn't know what to do. He could leave and let Deidara compose himself, hoping he wouldn't break and everything would return to normal, or he could turn back, drop his usual stoicism and attempt to comfort his partner.

He made his decision and shut the door again.

Deidara looked up, confused.  
"D...danna?" He sniffed as he tried to wipe away some tears. His danna had turned around and come back into the bathroom.

Silence stretched between them. Tears still running down Deidara's cheeks, why had his danna come back? Surely not to torture him?

"Danna... why have you...?"

The red head looked as if even he didn't really know the answer. Instinct had made him turn around, logical thought had abandoned him in that moment. _'Now what do I do? I've passed the point of no return...' _

"Deidara..."

The blond sniffed again and curled up, arms around his knees. Whilst Sasori had started leaving the bathroom the blond had climbed out of the bath and sat on the floor, the water was too cold. He looked away as despair welled up again. Tears flowed freely again as he rested his head on his knees, trying not to think about his danna being in the same room. The next moment though he could help but think about it.

Sasori moved over to him and wrapped his own coat around the blond's shoulder.

"You'll get cold if you stay like that."

A muffled pained chuckle made it's way from the blond heap that was the bomber. "I'm already cold. The water was freezing, danna. You suck at preparing baths."

Sasori let a small smile grace one corner of his mouth. That was more like his Deidara. _'__**My**__ Deidara?'_

Sasori forced himself out of his thoughts. The blond still needed some kind of comfort.

The puppet master blinked away his own resistance as he put his arm gingerly around the still shaking and crying bomber.

Deidara was shocked but didn't resist, instead he leant into the puppet master's side.  
Sasori remained silent as tears continued to flow from the blond. Was this enough?

Wrapping the coat more around him more as he continued to let his heart out, Deidara leant more against his partner, resting his head on his shoulder, craving more comfort.

The red head forced himself not to shy away from the contact, unused to being so close to people but strangely desperate to do something to stop the blond hurting. They stayed like that for a while until Deidara's crying began to fade and his shaking stopped.

Sasori mentally relaxed as he felt the other man calm down. Deidara, however, was bucking up the courage to verbalise his thoughts.

"Danna, un... do you... hate me? For being so weak and f-falling in l-lo-"

"No." The question took him by surprise but Sasori answered quickly and honestly. He didn't want the blond's thoughts to run away with him and lead him back to tears.

"You don't hate me?" The blond uncurled and looked up at his partner with hopeful vulnerable eyes. He was now slightly cuddled up to the red head, with his hand on his chest, refusing to relinquish the contact.

"No. I don't think you're weak either. Quite the opposite. You're strong, admirably so."

Deidara's eyes widened in surprise.  
"You admire me?!?! But... you're so much better than me! You're so strong, un, mentally and physically, and smart and talented and..." Tears threatened to spill more as he admitted everything _he_ admired about the red head so much.

"Deidara, why do you think I tested Fukuko against you, other than because you owed me? If I could beat you, with your strength and determination, then the puppet would be useful. If not, I would have discarded her."

"Danna..." The bomber didn't know what to say. His love never said so much, and certainly not compliments. The red head really respected him that much? Deidara felt warmth bubble inside him. "Arigatou."

"Mmm, you can thank me by never mentioning any of that to anyone." Sasori started to stand to leave, hoping he could get away without revealing more, but Deidara pushed him back down.

"Wait. I wont mention this to anyone but... Arigatou, really. I always believed you thought I was weak and pathetic." The blond resisted the blush that threatened to creep across his cheeks again as he looked intensely at his danna and voiced his belief.

Sasori returned the look with his usual intensity and raised an eyebrow. "Brat... sometimes you _are_ pathetic. Have you already forgotten that you passed out after losing a small amount of blood and ended up having to be bathed by me?"

The blush overthrew Deidara's defences and spread brightly across his cheeks. "That! That isn't my fault! _You_ made me bleed and _you_ _chose_ to bath me!"

"And I have also chosen to bandage you. Stand up. The deeper wounds need wrapping." The red head stood and forcefully pulled the blond up.

"Hey! No way! Screw you, danna! I'll do it myself, un!" He grabbed the rolls of bandages off of the unit beside him and turned around. "You can leave now, un."

Sasori hid the smirk as his Deidara returned to his usual stubborn childish self. "Of course. After all, I have Fukuko to play with." Sasori left and shut the door, internally laughing at the blond's predictable reaction.

"WHAT, un?! "Play with"? What do you mean "play with"!?! Danna! You pervert!"

Deidara was definitely back to normal.

**A/N: Well... That was definitely not anything like what I was expecting. My fanfics really do just run away from me and write themselves. I couldn't resist ending the chapter like that. Maybe Sasori-danna really does "play" with his puppets, eh?**

**If you love sasodei, ****clap your hands** **review!**


	10. Closer

**Chapter Title: Epic Kings of Leon song 3 (Or epic NIN song 3... but... that implies er... *cough*)**

**A/N: My Sasori cosplay has been finished and worn to the London MCM Expo! YAY! It was an awesome weekend and I LOVED wearing my Sasori cosplay. Pix are available on my cosplayisland or facebook, my username for both accounts is englicana. Feel free to have a look =D**

Closer

When Deidara awoke the next morning, he already felt nervous. Last night he hadn't seen Sasori after the... "bathroom incident", apart from when the scorpion came into the room to pick up something before returning to his workshop, during which time the blond pretended to be already asleep. He tried to calm himself down by remembering that Sasori had accepted it all. He had comforted him. Yet... he was still terrified to see him again. What if something had changed? It shouldn't have but how could he not be scared? The man was everything to him.

He tried to ignore the twisting in his stomach as he got out of bed. _'Danna's not here. Must've gone to breakfast, un.. Is he avoiding me?' _No, that was irrational. His danna nearly always went to breakfast without him, he didn't sleep. Nothing had changed there. What also hadn't changed was that Sasori didn't eat breakfast, but went to the kitchen in the morning anyway. Deidara had never worked out why. _'I guess it must get pretty boring not needing to sleep or eat... Although, I have seen him sleeping. Maybe he does it sometimes __**because**__ he's bored?'_

Dressing as quickly as his sore limbs would allow, he thought about what he might do when he found his danna. He should try to act like normal but... the more he thought about it the less like his usual self he felt.

He walked to the kitchen with varied pace. Going fast when he thought about how excited he usually was when he saw his danna and going slow when he thought about how he dreaded any kind of awkwardness between them.

Silence met his ears as he reached the door to the kitchen. That was strange, usually there was something going on in there... such as Hidan being loud, Kakuzu telling him to shut up, Kisame laughing at them while Itachi makes quiet derogatory comments and Sasori ignores the lot of them.

Deidara opened the door and walked in, trying to act his usual self. At first he thought the room was empty but then he saw the back of a red haired head poking up from the sofa.

"Danna!"

The blond made his way over to the red head and plonked himself down next to him.  
"Morning!" He chirped, trying to be the usual brattish blond.  
"Mm, morning."

Silence.

"Brat?"

"Mmm?"  
"Shouldn't you get some food?"

"Ah!" The blond was now red faced and flustered. How could he forget to get breakfast? "Yes! Un... I'll get some now!" With that he ran off to the cupboards to grab some breakfast, grinning at the rebuke, things didn't seem too awkward.

Sasori continued musing over yesterday as the blond flapped about getting breakfast. _'He's his usual foolish self. I can't have done anything wrong then. Hmm...'_

The scorpion continued thinking as the bomber returned and sat next to him again.

"Hurry up and eat, Deidara. I've heard that leader wants to see us, even though he hasn't sent word himself."  
"Mmm?" The blond's mouth was currently stuffed with food but he nodded before he ploughed on eating. _'A mission?Mm, more time sleeping under the stars with danna. Although... he'll be inside Hiruko most of the time... but it's still nice'_

The blond didn't notice Sasori watching him as he smiled through his entire breakfast.

Once Deidara had finished they made their way to the the meeting room where Pein gave out his orders.

xxxxxxxxxx

Deidara inwardly groaned as they walked. They had been ordered to Sunagakure, of all places, to "steal some shit from some old man", as the blond had to eloquently put it.

"Brat, stop complaining. It's not a hard mission."

"Mmm? I know but... why send _us_ to Sunagakure? They'll recognise us easily!"

"True. But we're the only Akatsuki to have been there recently, so we are supposed to be able to remember the layout of the village."  
"What? But... I didn't pay attention to the layout! I paid attention to blowing up the Jinchuriki! And you barely even came into the village, un!"

"Mmm..."

Sasori thought the reason was stupid as well, but it was what their leader had said.

"I don't like this. How are we supposed to get in when the Kazekage and his siblings know us?!"

The red head sighed. "Disguises and speed. We'll be quick, look different and fly under the radar."

"We'll fly!?!"

Inside Hiruko, Sasori cringed. "No, Deidara. It's a figure of speech. We'll just... try not to be noticed."

"Oh... un..."

The bomber remained silent for a few minutes before he thought of something else.

"Danna?"  
Silence.

"Wouldn't it be easier to fly there? I mean now, rather than walk. It'll be a lot quicker..."

The puppeteer paused. It would indeed be faster but... would he really want to be on the back on one of the blond's birds?

"It would but..."

"But what? Are you afraid of flying?"  
"Of course not. What danger would flying pose to me? It wouldn't hurt if I fell and I could easily catch myself with chakra strings. I-"

"Okay then! We'll fly!" Deidara beamed as he cut his danna off and made the bird.

The red head sighed. There wasn't exactly much he could object to. It would be easier, quicker and safe. Plus, on the bird it would only take them two days to reach Sunagakure rather than the 3-4 days they were expecting as they walked.

"Fine..." He grumbled inwardly as he climbed onto the bird, still inside Hiruko.

Deidara chattered aimlessly during the flight and Sasori replied when he felt it was necessary.

On the morning of the second day, an hour after they'd resumed flying after camping for the night, Deidara turned to Sasori and asked the thing that the puppeteer had previously dreaded. The blond had been thinking, during the flight, about when he resurrected his love and that reminded him of the ring.

"Danna... why did you transfer yourself into your ring?"

The red head remained silent, hoping the blond would drop the subject. He had had every intention of never revealing the reason to his partner, but the blond pressed on.

"Un...If you thought you were going to die, then why did you do it? If I hadn't tried to bring you back then nothing would have come of it, right, un?"

Sasori had really wanted the bomber to never ask about that, but now that he had the scorpion had to think of a reply. _'Shit... '_

"I... knew you would."  
"Huh? Knew I would what, un?"

"I knew that you would search for a way to bring me back, and figured eventually you would succeed."  
Deidara stared at him, mouth open and eyes wide.  
"But... I...." He was dumbstruck. How could he have known that? That was such a leap of faith!  
"I've known how you feel for a long time, Deidara. I knew you would try to save me. I wasn't trying to abuse your... love for me." There, he had said the first part so he might as well continue. He just hoped it wouldn't scare Deidara. "I was..." And here was the part that Sasori was embarrassed about. "I was placing my life in your hands. I had faith in you."

Deidara was in shock. His danna had that much faith in him? He felt like his heart was about to burst.

"You... trust me? That much?"

"I do. I trust you with my life, and would place my life in your hands again with no hesitation." The red head was glad Deidara couldn't see his face inside Hiruko as he was having trouble controlling his expressions.

On the other hand, the bomber had never felt so... happy and appreciated. He didn't know what to say, he had always felt safe around his danna and would give his everything to him if he asked, even if he didn't ask, but he never thought his danna would place so much trust in him like that.

"Danna...I..." The blond acted on impulse and moved closer to Hiruko, he knelt and awkwardly hugged it.

"What are you doing?" The puppet master's voice sounded uncomfortable, like he was embarrassed.

"I'm hugging you. Or...I'm hugging as close as I can get to you. I would hug _you_ if I could. It's my way of saying thank you, danna, un."

The reply was silence. Deidara was beginning to think he should let go, lest he anger the puppeteer, but he really didn't want to. Even though it was just the puppet around Sasori, he felt like he was closer to his danna and he wouldn't give that up for the world.

The blond was brought out of his thoughts as a creaking greeted his ears. He looked up to see Sasori standing, having lifted the top off of Hiruko, and ready to climb out.

"Danna?"  
The red head looked... soft. His expression wasn't one of anger but was similar to when he had comforted Deidara by the bath.

The bomber let go of Hiruko and shuffled backwards, now sitting cross legged but ready to get up if his Danna was actually angry.

Sasori continued to just look at him and Deidara began to feel that he was supposed to be doing or saying something.

The red head climbed out of Hiruko and leant against it, arms folded over his chest. He was starting to panic at his sudden decision, so remained looking down at the clay beneath him. Eventually he sighed.

"Deidara. I never thanked you for bringing me back so... here's your chance. If... if you want that... hug... take it now."

The blond's eyes widened in surprise. Sasori had come out of Hiruko so he could hug him!?!? Did he actually want the hug? He looked slightly uncomfortable but it wasn't like the puppet master to do something he didn't want to, and he certainly didn't have to thank the blond so...

Deidara grinned. Maybe he was beginning to affect the scorpion.

The blond jumped up and made his way over to the red head. He was bright red from blushing and had to hold back his nervousness as he approached his danna, who was still leaning against the puppet, looking down with his arms folded, clearly feeling out of his safety zone.

_'Hhhm, hurry up, brat! This is awkward! If you don't do it soon I'll-'  
_The puppet master's thoughts were cut off suddenly as his vision was filled with black, red and blond.  
He was being hugged.

It was strange, seeing the blond attached to him yet not feeling a thing physically. Mentally, however, his mind was spinning, it felt like the blond had dropped all his defences and was returning the trust placed in him by him. Deidara was so vulnerable right now. Before, Sasori would have knocked the blond away, harshly, and insulted him or worse. But now, all he wanted to do was protect the bomber and keep him smiling, like he was right now. It was such an honest smile.

_'Shit. What has he done to me?! Since when did I want to make him __**smile**__?' _The blond appeared to have some new kind of power over him. _'Hmm... is it really that new? If I placed so much trust in him... No! How long have I felt like this?'_

He recognised what he was feeling. It wasn't something he had experienced before but something he knew about. He unfolded his arms and let Deidara move closer, which the blond happily did.

Sasori made a split second decision. He turned it on.

Taking in as much of his danna as he could, Deidara noticed a rapid change in him. Something suddenly seemed very different and it made the blond pull away in time to see the red head's eyes open. _'He' closed his eyes? Un, did he... like it?'_ His heart throbbed at the idea.

The blond was about to speak when Sasori abruptly started climbing back into Hiruko. The moment was over. Whatever had suddenly changed about his danna was back to normal again now. Maybe he had just imagined it. Or, maybe his danna really had felt... warm.

**A/N: So... what do you think? What is "it", eh? XD **

**I'm sorry it took me so long to get around to uploading it but, although this chapter was written ages ago, it need a LOT of work. I kept changing my plot idea so what happened in this chapter had to keep changing. But finally I think I'm happy... or as happy with it as I'll ever be ^_^. Feedback please!**


	11. Sex Changes

**Chapter Title: Sex Changes – Dresden Dolls. 3**

**Sex Changes**

They continued their flight in near silence, with only the occasional talk about their mission. Deidara was mentally trying to work out what the 'change' was in Sasori, while the puppet master mused silently over his own unusual actions.

XxxxxTimeJumpxxxxx

"ARE YOU KIDDING, UN!?!??!"

An irritated look.

"NO WAY! No way, un!"

"You think I like my disguise either? It's the easiest way, brat, so shut up and put that on."

"Dannnnnnnaaaa! You're so mean! And a pervert! I'm not wearing this!" Deidara held up the dress.

Sasori's idea had been that Deidara could pass easily as a girl and therefore should dress as one for his disguise. He doubted anyone would recognise him like that.

"I am not a pervert. Put it on and be happy that you're not having to hide in a cart." The scorpion knew hiruko was too recognisable and conspicuous, and there was no way he was coming out of it, so he had decided that it was easier for him to hide in a cart, beneath a mass of goods, while Deidara-_chan_ led it into Sunagakure. Not exactly his favourite method of travel... but it would have to do.

"I'd _rather_ hide in a cart! I don't want to look like a girl!" He continued whining while flinging the dress about. It wasn't even an embarrassing dress, just plain and black.

The puppet master grunted, not willing to take any more of his partner's complaining. Flicking his tail out, he pinned the blond painfully against the cart they had stolen earlier. He let the anger seep into his voice as he pressed the flat side of his tail harder against the held up bomber.

"You _do_ look like a girl and you _will_ put that dress on. Or I'll put it on you myself and use my strings to make you walk!"

Deidara shuddered and nodded silently. His danna was terrifying when he was angry so there was no way he was going to argue anymore. His danna was also ridiculously sexy when he was angry, but that was a matter for another time.

The scorpion retracted his tail and climbed into the cart, not waiting to check that the blond was following his orders, he knew they would be carried out.

Once he was in the dress and had loosened his hair, without any further grumbling or complaint, Deidara checked that you could see no sign of his partner underneath the goods, which were mainly food parcels, and moved to the front of the cart. He petted the horse before climbing up and grabbing the reigns.

xxxxxxxxxx

They weren't far from Sunagakure so it didn't take long for them to arrive. As they travelled through Deidara couldn't help but flush slightly at every look he got. '_Damnit, un, why do they keep staring? Please don't let it be obvious that I'm a man...'_

Inside the cart, Sasori was restraining himself from flicking his tail impatiently. He couldn't see or hear anything while he was covered by the goods, so he had no idea what was going on outside. He felt... worried for Deidara. Slowly, the scorpion sent out his chakra strings, making a small path through the packages so he could see out through the back of the cart.

The cart was in the village now, going along the street, passing people, stalls, guard ninja. Sasori narrowed his eyes as he heard a voice that didn't belong to Deidara. The cart stopped. Sasori tensed his chakra strings, ready to jump out if needed.

"Hey there pretty lady."

Sasori held in a groan. '_Idiots..._'

Deidara didn't speak, just blushed more and prayed that they would let him go.

"What's in the cart?"

Deidara remained silent. _'Speak brat! Why aren't you-'_ The red head nearly cringed as he realised. Deidara may _look_ like a girl but he doesn't _sound_ like one.

"Hmm? Not going to tell me? Well I'll have a look then."

The ninja made his way round to the back of the cart just as the puppet master pulled the packages back into place.

Too late.

There was the sound of weapons being drawn and Sasori realised that the nin must have seen the movement. Seconds later a blade plunged into the food packages, narrowly missing the head of Hiruko.

"Hey, un! What are you doing?!" Sasori cringed. Trust Deidara to do the worst attempt at a female voice _ever. _

_'Damn brat'_

There was a flash of metal as Sasori shot out Hiruko's poisoned tail at the closest of the guard nin, easily slicing through him before he had a chance to react. The two remaining guard nin split up, one heading towards Deidara, the other already attacking the cart. Hiruko crawled out of the cart and the guard nin froze. He recognised the coat. Sasori ignored this and slashed Hiruko's tail out again, killing him easily while his team mate died at the hands of Deidara's bombs.

The villagers, who had been in the street, had by this time dispersed with many screams. No doubt word of the attackers would reach the kazekage, and he would remember the bombs and coats.

Deidara grinned as he looked at the fallen sand nin. "Hah, they didn't stand a chance, un!"

"Stop grinning, brat, and get the cart moving. We need to find somewhere to hide until night."  
"We're still going to wait till night? Even though they know we're here now? Un."

"Yes. Even if their search teams find us we can easily kill them. We follow the original plan."

Deidara grumbled as his partner climbed back into the cart, and the blond started the horses again.

Eventually they found their way to a quiet dingy little street with no one about. They picked a house at random, killed the one inhabitant, and made themselves comfortable.

"How long until nightfall?" The blond asked while shoving food in the oven. It was nice to have an actual oven for once, rather than using a fire. The same goes for having proper food, the elderly woman who had lived here had some decent stuff.

"Three hours, more or less." The puppet master had come out of Hiruko and put him next to the pile of wood which had been the cart until they had dismantled it in order to hide it inside the house.

Deidara came back into what was clearly meant to be a living room, the place was so dirty that everything looked abandoned. He grumbled as he sat opposite Sasori.

"Can I take this off now, un?" The blond was still wearing the dress.

"Hmm?" Sasori looked up, he had been checking over Hiruko. "No, keep it on." The scorpion wondered if he could convince the bomber to stay in the dress, it amused him.

"What?!? Why? No one's going to see us in here!"

"That's exactly why you should keep it on..." Sasori almost purred the sentence. Deidara blushed and his eyes widened at the sexy tone.

"W-w-what, un?"

Sasori smirked at the embarrassment and shock in the blond's eyes.

"Baka. Of course you can take it off, you think I have some cross-dressing fetish or something?" The puppet master half glared at the bomber.

Deidara blushed more.

"G-gomen.. I'm gunna... un" he quickly fled into the hallway to get changed, feeling too embarrassed to stay in the room as his partner. _'Oh god... I want to hear that voice again! Danna! You mess with me too much...'_

When he came back in he was silent, and it stayed that way until the light started to fade.

"Danna, it's getting dark. Shall we get ready?"

The scorpion opened his eyes, having been laying back resting, and sat up. "Mmm, we'll head out once it's dark enough."  
They both started checking they had everything and going over what they needed to do. They were just going to break into some old guy's house, take what they needed, and leave the village.

It was pretty simple, right?

**A/N: I'm getting kinda stuck with this story... which is why this chapter is rather fail, especially at the end. **

**I'm really not the type to right good fight scenes, I tend to avoid them if at all possible but I seem to have led this story to a point where there NEEDS to be a fight scene... and I'm really going to struggle.  
Anyone have any tips or ideas to help?**

**Because I'm at uni i'm always either busy or so bored that I don't even feel like writing, so unless I can think of something exciting to write about here, the story is going to suffer =S**

**Sorry!**

**This chapter was meant to be a LOT longer, with the fight scene and plot developments and stuff, but as it's been ages since I last uploaded and it doesn't seem like the rest will be written any time soon I thought I better upload this as it is.**

Do any of you have ANY possible plot ideas?  
I've kind of given up on my original idea, I've just lost my motivation for it, so any suggestions would be extremely welcome! It doesn't matter what it is, just give me something to make me think about and it might inspire me!


	12. Hide and Seek

Hide and Seek

**A/N: Gosh, chapter 12 and still no real sex. How can you people stand me and my horrendously slow updates? XD Anyway, I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter so I've put a few replies at the end of this ^_^ Thank you so much for reviewing. They're actually the reason I'm writing this chapter right now. I realised just how many reviews I had and decided that it was about time I wrote some more! Bad news though... as I'm fail at quick updates and I feel bad for making you all wait so long... I think I'm gunna finish this soon. I might come back and do a few one shots associated with this occasionally but I want to finish this off properly rather than leave it hanging like I have been doing. **

**Chapter Title: Hide and Seek. Godly song by Imogen Heap 3 Not what I was listening to while writing this chapter (that was lots of Super Junior & Big Bang) but I think it fits. **

Mareo was a man in his 50s, a ninja training failure who only just about managed to run his own small shop selling whatever he happened to be able to get his hands on. He had come across many odd and interesting items throughout his years, most he sold for a decent price, some he just couldn't get rid of no matter the price. However, there were a select few that he kept himself. These were stored safely in a secret part of his house, in other words, they were shoved under a floorboard in his bedroom. One of the items he had kept was a scroll. He knew it was a ninja scroll and he knew it was important. This particular scroll he aimed to keep until he found a ninja who seemed suitable. The man had no idea what the scroll was actually for, he had, after all, been a complete failure during ninja training in every possible way, but he did know a strong ninja when he saw one.  
So, while he sat there in his bedroom entirely unaware of his front door being opened and two suspicious men entering and making their way up the stairs, he chuckled to himself about the high price he had managed to extract from an unwitting customer that day. To his credit though, he did notice them when there was a soft bang in the hallway just outside his door. He stiffened in his seat as two voices came gently through the door.

"Baka, brat. You will have alerted him to our presence."

"Ahhh, what's he gunna do? He's an old man. We can take him, un."

Deidara strolled into the room, now dressed in his usual Akatsuki attire, and smirked chillingly at the man. "Hey, un. Give us the scroll and... I'll kill you."

"W-W-what? I- I don't know what you're talking about!" Mareo, recognising the blatant threat, wriggled in his chair as if he was desperate to be able to get away from the two missing-nin but hadn't realised that he would need to leave his chair to do so.

Hiruko swished his tail threateningly.

"You know exactly what scroll we mean, un. You know, pretty writing... important contents... hidden somewhere in here maybe?" The blond continued, smiling as if it were all a game.

"I'll kill him." Hiruko growled. The man's eyes widened and a small mew of fear left his throat. Deidara turned quickly to his partner.

"No! I will! But after he gives us the scroll. I promised." The bomber turned back to the man. "Being killed by me will be much nicer than by him. It'll be quick if it's me, and painful if it's him." The blond shrugged. "Either way though, you're gunna die, un. So you might as well just hand that scroll over and make our job easier, yeah?"

"Deidara..." Hiruko growled threateningly. "You're annoying me." Hiruko's tail slashed out and sliced a thin line across the man's throat, releasing ribbons of blood to snake down his neck. Mareo clutched at his throat in shock, thanking the heavens that the missing-nin hadn't cut him deeper... until the word 'poison' was mentioned.

"Woah! Was that necessary? How long until your poison takes effect? If he dies to quickly he wont tell us where it is!"  
Sasori ignored the brat as Hirukos tail pulled away from the man and flipped up the floorboard closest to the bed.

"The floorboard was loose and his eyes kept flicking to it. It's in there."

Deidara walked to the floor board and peered inside, rummaging through the contents as the man watched on in horror, his vision already fading in and out because of the poison.  
"Unn... danna... it's not here."

"What?" The scorpion turned his tail on the man again, knocking him onto the floor and placing the point against his throat again. "Where is it?"

"I-I sold it! To a woman in the land of snow! Please give me the antidote!"

"What woman? Did she give a name? What did she look like?"  
"N...no name. She had blue hair. Long. A tattoo on her cheek...it said...it said... "

Hiruko sliced through the mans neck again, severing head from body, as Sasori held back a impatient groan.

"Hey! I said I'd kill him! Stop stealing my kills!"  
"Shut up, brat."

Deidara glared with annoyance. "We didn't even get to find out enough about her. Why did you do that?"

"Lust."

"Whattt? Lust? You're horny? Now? You're such a pervert sometimes..." Deidara was baffled. Blood and pain could turn the blond on but... this wasn't exactly the kind of scene he'd imagine would work on himself, let alone the stoic red head.

"No, baka. Her tattoo says Lust. I know who she is. There's no point wasting time here, let's go"

"Shouldn't we clean up, un?"

"No. Let him rot. No one will miss him."

Deidara grinned. Sasori seemed annoyed just thinking about this odd lady. _'This should be fun!'_

"Hey hey danna? Who is she? She sounds interesting!" Deidara had become very excited as he almost skipped towards the stairs.

"She's not. She's annoying. As are you, so shut up." They were descending the stairs now, heading towards the front door. Deidara continued to ask loads of questions, probably partly just because he wanted to annoy Sasori in order to make him talk more. The scorpion did his best to try to ignore the blond, sensing that something didn't feel right.  
"Shut up, Deidara. Something's not right."

"What, un? You really don't like her do you?." Deidara opened the door to leave, ignoring the warning... only to come face to face with a wall of sand.

_'Sand. Damn, it's that guy'_ Sasori growled, how could they have not sensed him? He knew something was wrong but hadn't expected this.

Deidara cursed. "Un! It's that Kazekage! I'll blow our way out!"

"No! Wait! They'll be expecting us. We don't need a fight right now, we need to escape."  
"But I beat him last time! I'll just do it again!" The blond was eager for a fight.  
"Silence, brat. That doesn't matter. We need to get to the land of snow. The boy means nothing right now." Sasori surveyed the floor of the house, ignoring his partner's further complaints.

"We can probably dig our way out. As long as we do it quickly they'll think we're still in here." The puppet master summoned Fukuko, his newest puppet.

"Her? Let me guess, she's a fucking drill as well as a combat puppet, mm?"

"You could say that..." Sasori smirked while inside Hiruko. Fukuko separated and 6 blades shot out from the underside of her torso. The torso then began to spin, the blades fanning out around her at first, but then moving to point down till their tips met, very much like a drill.

The bomber watched as the puppets torso began drilling, only mildly surprised that he was right. He _knew_ he hadn't seen everything to Fukuko when she had been "tested" against him.

"How far are you going to dig, un? Wont it collapse if we go too far?" The blond sat down cross legged on the floor, creating some clay bomb just in case.  
"Mm, it's a possibility. I'll prop the tunnel up with limbs if I need to. We wont be going far anyway. The tunnel will end a few streets over, just enough for us to climb out and walk a distance unnoticed until we can fly away."

"Ah. That's a good idea, un." Deidara mused over how useful the master and his puppets could be.

A few minutes later the tunnel was ready.

The elder of the two Akatsuki members went first, crawling through the small tunnel with ease. The blond followed shortly after, pleased that so far no one had noticed their suspicious silence. '_I guess they just assume we haven't noticed yet, un. Fools'_

Deidara breathed in the fresh air as they successfully made their escape, flying swiftly away over the outskirts of Sunagakure. The sand nin had noticed their flight but it was far too late for them to do anything. Who knew it would be so easy?

"Danna, where are we going now, mm?"

"She lives in the land of snow. It will be easy to find her."

"Why?"

"Is her tattoo not enough of a hint? She's not exactly the inconspicuous type"

"mmm"

Deidara settled down on the clay bird, already beginning to daydream about being stuck in the cold land of snow with his danna... '_Danna might not get cold but I do. I wonder if he'd let me..._' The blond grinned to himself while the puppet master remained oblivious and started clearing sand out of Hiruko.

**A/N: Mareo means rare/uncommon. Apparently it is a japanese name (according to some baby names website)... just... a rubbish sounding one XD**

**Would my drill idea actually work? Fuck knows. We can pretend it would. *nod***

**Guess what? I'm on a train again. Why is it that I can only concentrate on writing fanfic while on a train, but in my room I fail? (My friend's response: "Maybe the thought of someone being able to read it over your shoulder inspires you?") **

**Review Replies!**

**Watergoddesskasey: thank you!**

**Black55widow: Could work... **

**homesweethomicide13: Ily Hidan-Sama. You made me laugh on the train!**

**Paradoxismminant: XD The crossdressing was epic fun. Maybe I should cosplay crossdressing Deidara one day...**

**AkatsukiMemberWoolfy: thanks for the tip/idea. **

**Sekre: =D It's all about the tension ^_^**

**Sakuya Izayoi: I will! I will!**


	13. Abracadabra

**Abracadabra**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long again. Not quite my fault this time... I actually had two or three chapters written ages ago but I didn't upload them because they hadn't been beta'd and then my hard drive decided to die so I lost everything. That was quite a bitch to deal with so I lost enthusiasm for writing again for a while after. However, I really want to finish this ASAP so I can get on with writing more one shots and things (because I'm clearly more suited to one shots than long running fics, Gomen). Some one-shots might be kind of follow ups of this story and such. **

**Title: Not relevant to what happens in the chapter but I couldn't find a song that did relate so I decided that I'd use Brown Eyed Girls' rather addictive song instead 3**

Deidara shivered slightly as he sat on a log he had cleared of snow by the fire, watching as Sasori sat on the snow covered ground fiddling with Fukuko. They had succeeded in finding the woman's house with ease, the giant ice sculpture outside being a bit of a give-away, and were now hiding in a clearing about 10 minutes from it. He had tried questioning his partner about the mystery woman but to no avail. Instead he had satisfied himself by making the fire he was now sitting desperately close too. He hated the land of snow, it was just too cold. Then again, at least it gave him a reason to try to get closer to his danna tonight, even if it didn't make much sense as puppets don't give out heat.

Sasori stood, looking over Fukuko checking everything was to standard. "I'm done. Follow the plan."

Deidara nodded, getting up and brushing off the snow stuck to him. "Mm."

Kohana sipped her tea, watching the snow fall outside. She sighed, poured the rest of her tea into the sink and went to the door. Slamming it open she shouted out to the barren snow land before her. "Who are you and what the fuck do you want? If you're idiot hikers who're out of provisions then you can fuck off and die somewhere else!" She had become fed up of helping the fools who got lost on her mountain long ago, now she just wanted them to leave her in peace. However, she didn't really believe that the people she could sense were just hikers, their chakra was far too strong. Still, there was the slight hope that they would think her oblivious and would actually leave her alone.

It was just wishful thinking. She could sense them coming closer, their pace neither slowing or increasing.

"Urg, fine." She cursed under her breath. Reaching into the pockets of her pure white dress to pull out a white mask. She tied her hair back, covered her tattoo with the mask and disappeared into the snow. With the falling snow she would be hard to spot unless she moved.

As she lay crouched low on the snow, blending in perfectly, she watched as the two figures emerged from the trees. '_Tch. I know those coats... and that face. What the hell does __**he**__ want?'_

She pulled down the mask and stepped out of her hiding place, catching their attention.

"What do you want?"

"Good evening Kohana, I see you've been well." The puppet master looked around the place with fake interest, ignoring her blunt question.

"Bastard. Of course I've been well." She wasn't interested in pleasantries. "What the hell do you and blondie want, _Sasori_?"

"A certain scroll of yours. One you gained from a man in Sunagakure. Hand it over and we'll leave peacefully." The red head decided to get on with the business, not wanting to piss her off too early if he didn't have to. It would only cause more trouble.

Deidara stayed silent during the exchange, wondering what had caused the blatant hostility between the two.

"Pfft, not a chance. I suggest you leave now, otherwise I'll have no choice but to take you and blondie down. I'm not the pathetic girl you saved back then!" She pulled the mask back up, flung some shruiken towards them both and disappeared into the snow once again. The red head sighed as he easily dodged the attack along with the blond. He summoned his Kazekage puppet, now fixed with improvements, in retaliation while Deidara followed orders and kept out of the way.

Sasori and Kohana exchanged attack after attack, the puppet master keeping up with her and preventing her from disappearing into the snow where it would be near impossible to see her. The fight continued like this for a while, the two of them seemingly evenly matched. However, Deidara smiled to himself, knowing that his partner wasn't really trying; it wasn't necessary for the plan.

After dodging a particularly close attack Kohana managed to slip away and blend into the snow again, crouching low and plotting her next move apparently unseen. Deidara smirked. He knew where she had gone.

Seconds later Kohana was being blown into the air, shock on her face, as mines exploded in the area beneath her.

As she flipped and landed, her perfect white dress now ruined enough that she could no longer hide, Deidara flew in on his clay bird, a satisfied grin on his face. Swooping in he grabbed Sasori, pulled him up next to him, and rose high above Kohana, his grin widening at her reactions.

"_What?_ There's three of you?" '_Shit! I'd assumed the Akatsuki still travelled in pairs_'. The rage on her face was evident. Being tricked was far more infuriating than losing a battle.

"Wrong. There's two" Sasori moved his fingers with a self satisfied smirk and 'blondie', still standing on the ground, twisted, removing the Akatsuki coat to reveal the puppet body beneath. Fukuko's clothing modifications had hidden the give-away joints well. The puppet master turned to Deidara. "I assume you got it?"  
"Yup, of course danna!" The blond bomber waved the scroll with a triumphant grin on his face.

Shock crossed the snow-lady's face before her anger began anew. "You fuckers! You went behind my back!"

Deidara had in fact sneaked into the house from the back and searched for the scroll while Sasori had been distracting Kohana. The plan had gone perfectly.

"You've met me before. You should have known what I was capable of. I knew that you wouldn't think to look beyond what you could see, you wouldn't suspect anything to go in the shadows. You're nowhere near my level." He turned to his partner. "Brat, let's go."

Sasori recalled Fukuko as Deidara flew higher, Kohana disappearing into a speck on the ground throwing kunai and eventually just screaming curses at them.

**A/N: I know it's short but the next (and final!) chapter will be up very soon! If anything in this chapter seemed rushed or badly described then I blame it on the fact that I've written it once before but since I lost that copy due to my hard drive crash I hated rewriting it. Gomen**


	14. No Other Rewritten! Different ending!

**No Other**

**Title: Super Junior 3**

**A/N: Some of you may have read the previous final chapter I posted forever ago. I was never truly happy with how I rushed to finish it so now that I've had more time to think about the story I've rewritten it. Most of the chapter is the same up until the end... then it gets...rather different XD**

They flew a twisting route to a cave lower down the mountain they had scouted out earlier, hopefully lessening any chance of Kohana following them. Settling down inside the cave Deidara started a fire while Sasori recalled Fukuko to remove any of the remaining modifications from her.

"Keep the scroll safe." The red head started sorting out the beds while the bomber carefully wrapped explosive clay around the important scroll before hiding it. When he'd finished that he sat in front of the fire next to the puppet master.

"Danna... what did she mean? About you saving her?" He was worried that the older man may be annoyed by the question and move away from him but was pleasantly surprised when the puppet master stayed put and indulged the blond with an answer.

"It was when she was a kid. I didn't save her though, she is mistaken. Orochimaru and I were sent to kill another ninja and after we had finished that I found Orochimaru slicing his way through a group of children. I was annoyed at him for wasting our time so pulled him away, leaving one kid alive. About 6 months later I ran into her again in the same village, she recognised me and started following me about. I nearly killed her for that but decided to ignore it as I finished that mission quickly so left. It would seem that she began to hate me then and hasn't bothered me since."

Clearly he had no care for the girl. At least Deidara didn't have to worry about Sasori suffering any sort of emotional pain. "Un... I see."

The blond went quiet for a while as he tried to think of something else to talk about. He thought about how he was glad for the fire as it kept him warm for now, but they couldn't have it burning all night. At some point he would get cold...

"Danna? Um... that time...when... you let me hug you." He was blushing now and was sure his partner could see it, if he decided to look at him. He swallowed the lump in his throat"You felt... warm. Did I imagine it? Or... did it really happen?" Deidara held back the cringe at the hope he could hear in his own voice.

The red head turned to look at him, analysing the look in the blonde's eyes. More hope.

Sasori considered telling him everything but... could it back fire on him? He trusted Deidara with his life, so surely he could trust him with this little bit of information? On the other hand, it could lead to embarrassing questions.

Sasori decided. He trusted him.

"You can't tell anyone else this. If you do I'll be using your corpse as my next puppet."

Despite the threat Deidara felt a twitch of excitement at the idea that the man he admired and loved was about to tell him something he didn't want anyone else to know. He nodded in response. "Mmm, I wont tell anyone, danna."

The red head sighed.

"I developed it to counter the problem of walking in the dark. As a puppet my only sensory inputs are vision, smell and sound, however when I'm in the dark my vision is decreased if not completely ineffectual and smell and sound aren't always useful. In your case you can just use your hands or feel a breeze to make your way in or out of a dark place. I realised that not being able to do so myself would be a great weakness. Not being able to feel would also make it far harder for me to do any sort of undercover work. As a result I researched the use of chakra as a method of sensing objects and so on. I ended up modifying my body so that, if required, I could infuse it with Chakra which would respond to touch in a way that is similar to normal sensory neurones."

Deidara sat there shocked as he took it all in. Did this mean what he thought it did? "So... you can do that? The chakra thing?"

"Yes."

The blond struggled to resist a grin. "That means you can feel right?"

Sasori suppressed a smile at his partners obvious joy. "It's not as intense as human feeling but I can focus the chakra in an area to make it more intense if needed. So, yes. I can feel if necessary."

The blond moved closer. "Will you do it now, un?"

The red head examined Deidara's eyes and the hand he held forward, presumably to touch him. He had already assumed that the bomber would want to try it out. His expression changed to a subtle frown. He didn't like doing it, he had become so accustomed to no feeling that the sudden shock of sensation the chakra provided was a tad uncomfortable.

"Fine." He infused just his hand with chakra and held it out. Preparing himself for the strange sensation.

The blond grinned excitedly, loving the idea that his partner would be able to actually feel him. He reached his hand out and slowly ran a finger along the puppets palm, taking in the slight warmth it gave off. Sasori watched the bombers finger, not flinching at the small rush of sensation it caused. He looked back up into the blond's eyes, looking for a reaction. He felt so...exposed like this.

"Danna... you feel warm." He offered a small nervous but happy smile. "That's from the chakra, right, mm? I felt this same heat when I..." he blushed, his finger still hovering over his partner's hand. "...when I hugged you. Did you...do this then?"

The puppet master looked away again, suddenly feeling uncharacteristically embarrassed. "Mmm."

Deidara's smile widened. Encouraged by the confirmation he moved closer still, so he was right next to the older man. "Does that mean... you liked it? I can... hug you again... if you want? Can I?" The blond was hopeful. He feared being rejected but sensed that this was his chance and he wasn't going to miss it.

Sasori turned and looked at the blond. "Tell anyone about this and I'll tell Zetsu to eat you."

Deidara all but dived on the man as he leant in for another hug. Deidara squeezed tighter as he felt the warmth spread over his love's body.

He pulled back. "Hey danna..." A thrill of excitement passed through the blond as he realised his earlier wish had the chance of becoming a reality. "Seeing as we're staying here...mm... and it's cold... and you...can be warm" He bit his lip nervously. "Can I share with you tonight?"

The puppet master looked at the blond, not sure if he wanted to keep the chakra going all night. It wouldn't be a problem keeping it going, he didn't need to sleep, but he wasn't keen on the idea of feeling all night. As he considered it he remembered Deidara's shivering earlier and his desperation to stay near a fire. '_The brat really is cold... tch. I'm getting soft_' With a quiet sigh of frustration he gave in. "Fine"

Deidara blushed as he slipped under the blankets. Both of them were dressed in their Akatsuki attire apart from the coats which they had bundled around the bag with the scroll inside. The blond settled down awkwardly next to his partner, not sure how close he could get away with. He could faintly feel the warmth coming from his danna. It made him want to move closer, partly for warmth and comfort, partly because his danna never wore a top with his uniform.

"Warmer?" The voice snapped Deidara out of his thoughts.

"Ah! Mmm, a bit." The blond shuffled a little, nervously wondering if he could move closer. He slid a little closer so he was almost touching the puppet. Sasori's reaction surprised the blonde.

"You're pathetic, really." Deidara almost jumped as he felt two warm arms wrap around him and pull him to a similarly warm chest.

"I assume I don't need to warn you about the repercussions should you tell anyone about this." The blond let out a little laugh at the bored voice and cuddled closer to his danna. Sasori knew how the blond felt about him so he knew how much this would mean to him. _'I'm really am getting soft... Why do I care about this brat so much?'_ The red head closed his eyes as he took in the feel of the bomber's skin and the tingle of his breath against him.

"So... you can feel everything right?" Sasori almost raised an eyebrow at the blond's question, he sounded worryingly mischievous.

"Mm..." '_Where is he going with this?'_ Alarm bells were ringing in the puppet master's head.

"Well...um..." His danna had put his arms around him... that was like a first move right? Deidara hoped it was as he bucked up the courage to try for something more. "Can you feel this then?" The blond lightly kissed the puppet master's collar bone.

The unexpected touch sent shock waves through the puppets body. He had expected a question, not a touch. "Brat, what are you doing?" The puppet master sounded unsure of how to react. He knew what this meant, but he wasn't sure what to do about it.

Encouraged by the lack of a negative response the blond continued.

"Hmmmmm. What about this?" Sasori jumped slightly as he felt something lick his hip.

The blond ran his hand up his partner's chest, the tongue gently licking all the way.

"Deidara." The red head sat up, exposing Deidara to the cold again. The blond quickly sat up as well and, fearing his partner's reaction, started rambling.

"I'm sorry danna, I shouldn't have. I know you don't like people but you know how I feel, I couldn't resist, you were being so nice and...and... I'm sorry!" Deidara bowed his head with his second apology, eyes closed, scared of the coming response.

"...You're insane." The red head sighed and the blond peered up at him through his hair. "Do you really want to be with me... like that?" The red head could still feel his chest tingling from that tongue.

Deidara lifted his head and blinked at the older man. "I..." He wasn't going to lie, so he nervously answered. "Of course I do."

"Why?" Sasori's voice wasn't harsh but curious.

"I love you." The blond knew the other man already knew so there was no point hiding it.

"I'm a puppet."

"That doesn't matter. I still love you. And now I know you can feel... it's not that weird...mmm"

The red head frowned a little. He considered making an argument about him not being the friendliest person but the blond already knew so much about him it'd be pointless.

"You don't think being fucked by a puppet is weird?"

The blond blushed at his danna's blunt phrasing. "I have tongues in my hands and chest. I'm used to weird." He leant forward to quickly kiss him but the red head pulled back.

"You'll end up regretting this." Sasori sounded unsure rather than warning.

Deidara was fed up of trying to convince the puppet master so decided to show him, guessing the elder wasn't as averse to it as he'd originally thought. He pushed the older man back down and straddled him, pleased with the lack of resistance. The bomber leant down and gently pressed his lips to the puppet's ones. The older man hesitated before returning the kiss.

Deidara's brain went into overload when the puppet responded. His dream seemed to be coming true.

'_Fuck this' _Sasori thought before abruptly flipping the blond onto his back. There was no way _he_ was going to be the submissive one in this. He pinned the bomber beneath him and leant in for a rougher kiss.

Deidara's skin tingled at the treatment, loving every second of it. He wrapped his arms around the neck of the man above him and returned the kiss, eager to make the most of it. His hands and tongues traced patterns on the other man's back, causing him to twitch occasionally at the unfamiliar sensation.

"Danna..." The blond eventually pulled back from the kiss. "What does this mean? I mean...um...-"

"It means you've finally got to me." Sasori interjected. He couldn't deny it now, he had given away too much already. "Somehow your crazy feelings have... infected me" The bomber grinned and kissed the older man again. That was probably the closest thing the blond would get to a confession from his partner. Deidara's supressed urges brimmed to the surface as he reached to remove more clothes, needing more. The red head's hand shot out to stop him.

"Really? Now?"

The blond blinked up at the man above him. "Why not? It's romantic enough right? Is it too fast?" He feared pushing too much, but he needed his partner.

"Brat. I don't really care but how is this romantic? We're in a cave"

Deidara couldn't help but let out a little giggle. "I don't care if it's romantic or not. I just want you."

The blond pulled his own top off and gave the red head his most seductive look.

"...Tch" _'Damn brat...'_ The red head did like the sight before him but he had one slight problem... "This wont work."

Deidara blinked. "What wont?"

The red head sighed. "I don't have a penis."

The bomber stared at the man above him, mouth open. Did he really just hear that? The suddenness of the information shocked the youth. He didn't know how to respond.

"Y-...you...WHAT?"

"Deidara. You know me." Sasori remained calm as he elaborated. "You know I don't care for anything that is useless. I saw no use for it when I became a puppet, so I didn't bother keeping it."

The blond didn't know what to think. He thought he understood the way his partner thought about his art but he had never thought he'd go _that_ far.  
"I'm not like you." The puppet master interrupted before Deidara could reply . "I wanted a body without weaknesses, a body that would be eternal. I also had no interest in sex. So it was pointless to me."

"Pointless? But... without...we can't..." Deidara blushed. He had never expected this.

"I'll make one."

The bombed blinked again. The situation was just so surreal. "You'll..._make_ one?"

"I assume you want me to have one? The only way I can is if I make one."

Deidara burst out laughing, the incredibleness of the situation finally dawning on him. "Danna! How can you say that with such a straight face? Are you serious?" Deidara had always wondered how sex with a puppet would work, he knew it would have to be bizarre. Now he was finding out how, he wanted try it out as soon as possible.

The red head smirked a little, pleased that his brat had snapped back to reality and lessened the awkwardness of the situation. "It may be... different... but it's the best I can do. Can you wait? Still want me?"

Deidara grinned, loving that his partner was opening up to him, and pulled him into a hug.

"Of course. I've waited this long, a little longer wont hurt me, un. I'm just happy I have you, and your very unusual quirks"

The scorpion awkwardly hugged back before lying down next to the blond again. "Good. We should sleep now." He wasn't good in such emotional situations, so sleep was a good escape, even though he didn't need it.

"Really? We can't do...anything?" The blond pouted, guessing what his partner was thinking.

"Brat. Be patient." Sasori pulled his partner closer to him, enveloping him in his warmth. "Plus, the earlier we leave the faster we can get back to the base and I can start working on it..."

The blond grinned and curled up against his love. "Mmm, okay, love you danna."

-End-

**So... that's the rewrite.  
I've always thought that Sasori wouldn't have a cock, so I finally decided to put it in here. Although I don't really like most fics with screw on penises... it's the only option that I can see fitting with my view of Sasori's personality. So it'll have to do **

**I may or may not be posting a sequel sometime in the future, with all the screw on varying cocky glorious sex you want XD So keep a look out! **


End file.
